My heroine
by MizzMassacre
Summary: NagatoxKonan/NarutoxHinata/KakashixAnko/KimimaroxTayuya/NagatoxSakura "Le enseñaste a mi corazón una sensación que nunca supe que tenía" Cuatro amigas, cuatro historias de amor, centrándose en la más conflictiva de ellas.
1. Capítulo I

**† My heroine †**

* * *

Autora: MizzMassacre.  
Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.  
Parejas: Nagato x Konan, Naruto x Hinata, Kakashi x Anko, Kimimaro x Tayuya, Nagato x Sakura.  
Advertencias: Anti-Sakura, AU, Lemon, OCC.

* * *

**† Prólogo †**

Llevaba tiempo observándolo, "el chico de los cascos". Siempre solo, iba a lo suyo, mantenía su oscura e inexpresiva mirada baja, clavada en el suelo, pasando por alto todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ignorando completamente a la multitud, nada parecía importarle en absoluto.

-¿Estás bien? - desvié mi mirada hacia mi amiga, que me miraba con algo de preocupación, y mostré una ligera sonrisa - Tendríamos que ir ya a clase.  
-Sí, lo siento, estaba distraída - eché una última mirada de reojo al chico, ahora con la espalda apoyada en una esquina y jugueteando con las teclas de su iPod. Me volteé, todavía con su reciente imagen en mi mente, y seguí a mi amiga, que ya se dirigía a entrar al instituto.

* * *

**† Capítulo I †**

Hacía una semana que habían comenzado las clases. Era lo mismo que todos los años, la misma rutina, el estrés, el aburrimiento... y eso que el curso apenas había empezado. Mientras la profesora hablaba, yo miraba el suelo a la vez que pensaba en cualquier canción que me mantuviera entretenida. Realmente, el suelo era mucho más interesante que la clase. Oí la puerta abrirse, pero no me digné a levantar la mirada.  
-Estooo, Konan... - mi amiga me dio un toque en el hombro, y entonces la miré a ella - ¿Ese chico no es...? - volví la mirada a la puerta.  
-Oh, dios...

-Bien, siéntate allí al fondo - le dijo la profesora.  
-¿Qué hace él aquí? - pregunté a mi amiga.  
-Se supone que se olvidaron de él en las listas y lo mandaron a nuestra clase. Qué suerte, ya tienes entretenimiento durante el resto del curso, ¿no?  
-¡No! - en ese momento, pasó por mi lado y se sentó justo detrás de mí - ¿¡Por qué! - apoyé la cabeza en la mesa, pasando ambas manos alrededor - ¿¡Por qué a mí! ¡Me voy a morir de vergüenza! - susurré, casi hablando para mí misma, mientras mi amiga se reía por lo bajo.

-Hey, chica, chica - mi amiga se volteó.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Me dejas un boli? - le dijo el chico que se sentaba detrás de ella.  
-Sí, toma - cogió un bolígrafo de su estuche y se lo entregó.  
-Graciaaas. Por cierto, tú te llamabas Hinata, ¿no?  
-Sí, y no hace falta que me des las gracias - contestó ella con una sonrisa, y se volvió a girar hacia adelante - Qué majo es Naruto - me susurró, que yo seguía en mi "postura de depresión", y así seguí hasta que sonó el timbre que daba paso al recreo. Al fin podría relajarme al menos un poco.

Hinata y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al banco en el que solíamos reunirnos con nuestras otras amigas.  
-¿Por qué no intentas al menos hablar con él? No puedes rendirte si no lo intentas, venga, ¡no tienes nada que perder por intentarlo!  
-¡Ni de coña! Además, ¿qué voy a decirle?  
-No sé, cualquier cosa - me senté en el banco junto con mis otras tres amigas, que ya habían llegado antes de nosotras.  
-¡Que no!

-¿Qué os pasa? - nos dijo Tayuya con cara de desconcierto.  
-¡Nada! - dije cruzándome de brazos e intentando evitar un ataque de risa nerviosa.  
-Que resulta que ahora pusieron en nuestra clase al "chico de los cascos", y yo le digo a Konan que le hable, pero no hay manera de convencerla.  
-Ay, dios... - susurré.  
-Míralo, ahí viene - me dijo Anko, con una mirada insinuante.  
Y así era, otra vez estaba a lo suyo, con los auriculares puestos e ignorando a toda la gente de su alrededor.

-Qué majo, va con Naru - dijo Hinata, con algo de emoción en su voz.  
-Ah, es verdad, no me había dado cuenta - contesté sonriendo.  
-Claaaro, estabas demasiado ocupada mirándole el culo al "chico de los cascos".  
-Mentira - mis amigas empezaron a reírse, menos Sakura, que ya estaba con su habitual cara de perro, como siempre que no era el centro de atención.  
-Jajaja, pobre Konan, está toda roja. Y tú, Hina, ¿qué tienes con el chico rubio? - dijo Anko cambiando de tema, gracias a dios.  
-¡Nadaaa, malpensada! - contestó sonrojándose - ¡Es majo y nada más! Y dije que "el chico de los cascos" era majo por ir con Naru, porque como los dos están siempre solos, pues...  
-Ya, también al principio Konan decía que "el chico de los cascos" era majo, y eso que nunca había hablado con él, y mira ahora - dijo Tayuya riendo.

-Pff, sois todas unas infantiles - Sakura se levantó y se fue.  
-¿Qué le dio a la otra? - dije lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelochicle me oyera.  
-Es estúpida - Hinata tampoco la soportaba - Se cree tan importante y he visto mierdas mejores que ella.  
-Llegará como mucho a empleada del Burger King - todas nos reímos con el comentario de Tayuya, y lo mejor era que tenía razón.  
-No seáis malas... - dijo Anko con tono de advertencia, pero aún riendo.

Sonó el timbre y fuimos las cuatro juntas hacia clase. Subimos las escaleras y allí estaba Sakura, con la cara de siempre, y Anko fue con ella a clase. Ambas estaban ya en segundo de Bachillerato, un curso más que nosotras. Acompañamos a Tayuya hasta su clase, y continuamos hasta la nuestra. Iba yo entretenida con mi iPod, buscando a ver qué canción ponía entonces, hasta que choqué con alguien.  
-Perdón... - levanté la vista, y me quedé helada al ver que me había golpeado contra él. Soltó un pequeño gruñido [MizzMassacre: en plan mal, no en plan "agrr, que te como" xD] y siguió su camino hasta la clase de Música.  
-Caray, qué suerte - me dijo mi amiga cuando él estaba ya lejos - Podías haberte "caído accidentalmente" encima de él...  
-De eso nada, ¡qué vergüenza! Y seguro que ahora me odia.  
-No seas tontaaa, no te va a odiar por una tontería así...

Entramos en clase a por lo necesario, y nos encaminamos a Música.  
-¿Hiciste los deberes?  
-Uy... - se me había olvidado por completo y, encima, el profesor era muy estricto.  
-El profe te mata.  
-¡Ja! Antes prefiero suicidarme.  
Entramos en el aula, el profesor todavía no había llegado. Hinata y yo fuimos a sentarnos casi al fondo de la clase, dos filas más adelante que "el chico de los cascos".

A la entrada del profesor en la clase, todos nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se sentó, ojeó unos papeles y dijo:  
-Bien, vamos a empezar corrigiendo los deberes. ¿Quién no los hizo? - levanté la mano y noté que todos los de las filas de delante se volteaban y clavaban en mí sus miradas, lo que me hizo sonrojarme ligeramente - Empezamos bien el curso... En el recreo os quedáis aquí y, al que no venga, un parte - dijo con cara de fastidio.  
Me giré hacia atrás preguntándome quién más había levantado la mano, pero el profesor hizo amago de toser como indicándome que mirase para adelante y me estuviera quieta.  
-¿Tú sabes si se va a quedar alguien más en el recreo? - susurré a mi amiga.  
-No, pero supongo que al menos una persona más se quedará, si el profe habló en plural...  
-Rawwwrr, cualquiera menos él... - volví a mi "postura de depresión" hasta que sonó el timbre y volvimos a nuestra clase habitual.

Miré el horario y vi que tocaba Historia. El profesor siempre se retrasaba. Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que en teoría había comenzado la clase, y el profesor entró.  
-¡Llegas tardeeee...! - gritó más de media clase.  
-Sí... es que resulta que había un atasco en la carretera, y tal...  
-¡Mentiraaaa!  
La verdad es que el profesor de Historia, Kakashi Hatake, era muy majo y conseguía que no nos durmiéramos en clase. Acababa de terminar la carrera universitaria y era el primer año que impartía clases.

La hora se me pasó prácticamente en nada, más si pensaba que en el tiempo del recreo tendría que estar encerrada en la clase de Música. A paso pesado, fui caminando hacia el aula como un alma en pena. Cuando llegué, el recreo había comenzado cinco minutos atrás. Entré y me senté en mi sitio habitual, y sí, para mi gran horror, "el chico de los cascos" también estaba allí.  
-Yo bajo a hacer unas fotocopias y ya vuelvo, más os vale estar callados - el profesor salió de clase y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándome sola ante el peligro, a solas con mi amor platónico.

Intenté que no me importara, respiré hondo e intenté calmarme. Me giré automáticamente al escuchar el sonido de una guitarra acústica, los primeros acordes de...  
-"My heroine", de Silverstein - dije casi susurrando. Él mostró una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero que aun así me dejó de piedra, y comenzó a cantar. Su voz me recordaba a la del cantante de A Static Lullaby.

-Fue precioso - dije intentando contener mis emociones, cuando él dejó la guitarra donde antes estaba.  
-Gracias - volvió a sentarse, esta vez delante de mi pupitre, pero se giró hacia mí - ¿Conocías la canción?  
-Claro, me encanta Silverstein - sonrió.  
-Al fin alguien que sabe algo de música. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Konan - contesté, intentando no tartamudear.  
-Yo soy Nagato.


	2. Capítulo II

**† Capítulo II †**

Estaba que no me lo creía, al fin, tras casi dos años seguidos observándole, sabía su nombre y, lo que es más importante, ¡había conseguido hablar con él!  
-El profe no piensa volver, ¿no? Quedan sólo cinco minutos de recreo - dije tras mirar la hora en el móvil, sólo por romper el incómodo silencio.  
-Déjalo que tarde lo que quiera, es un pesado y me ralla. Como toda la demás gente.  
-No te lo tomes a mal, pero tú eres muy solitario, ¿no?  
-Sí, es que odio a las personas. Si por mí fuera, me los cargaba a todos... Pero, en fin, a veces es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar.  
-Sinceramente, yo siempre tuve en mente eso de "suicidarme pero llevándome a unos cuantos conmigo".  
-Jajaja, tú estás un poco loca, ¿no? Si te suicidas, no vas a poder disfrutar de su ausencia.  
-Bueno... creo que cosas como esa es mejor que me las guarde.  
-Qué va, nooo. Mírame a mí, lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es la música.  
-Qué majo - sonrió, con la mirada baja, esta vez mostrando su dentadura perfecta, y noté algo en el estómago que no podría describir.

Me sobresalté ligeramente cuando sonó el timbre que daba fin al recreo.  
-Pues sí, a saber qué andaría fotocopiando el tío ese, que no volvió a aparecer - me reí con su comentario, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Se puso los auriculares y se levantó - ¿Vamos?  
-Sí - dije levantándome y siguiéndole, a la vez que me colocaba el pelo a mi manera.

Entramos juntos en clase, Hinata ya estaba allí. Fui a sentarme a su lado.  
-¿Qué tal en el recreo? - ella miró a ambos lados antes de contestarme.  
-Bieen, no bajó Tayuya porque tenía que estudiar, y supongo que Sakura obligaría a Anko a quedarse en clase con ella, así que pasé todo el tiempo con Naruto.  
-Uuuy, ¿y qué tal? - le dije insinuante.  
-Es muy majo.  
-Sí, majo, y también muy hábil con las manos - dije con el mismo tono de antes.  
-¿¡Quéeee! ¿Por... por qué dices eso...? - mi amiga empezó a sonrojarse.  
-Jajaja, era bromaa... Ah, ¿sabes qué? ¡Conseguí hablar con "el chico de los cascos"! - le conté todo lo que había ocurrido durante el recreo, y ella contestó emocionada:  
-¡Qué bonito!  
-...No es bonito - miré de reojo buscando a Nagato, estaba en la otra punta de la clase hablando con Naruto. Bueno, mejor dicho, Naruto hablaba y él escuchaba, manteniendo su habitual expresión impasible.

Las dos horas restantes pasaron con normalidad, y yo no dejaba de pensar en Nagato, tenía inundando mi mente el momento en el que mostró su linda sonrisa. Él era tan diferente, tan... especial. A la salida, volvimos a reunirnos con nuestras amigas para ir a casa todas juntas.  
-¿Esta tarde bajáis? - preguntó Anko, y todas asentimos, incluida Sakura - Vale, entonces en mi casa a la hora de siempre.

Me puse los auriculares al tomar el camino hacia mi casa, ya sola. La misma canción que Nagato había tocado esa mañana. No pude evitar sonreír, siempre había sido mi canción favorita, y más ahora. Tras haber comido, me quité el uniforme escolar y me puse mi camiseta favorita de Slipknot y una mini falda negra, medias a rayas blancas y negras, guantes a juego, botas gothic lolita, un lazo negro en el pelo [MizzMassacre: en vez de llevar una flor de origami, lleva un lazo emo xD], y mi inseparable bolso de The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Esperé hasta las cinco menos cuarto, y me encaminé hacia casa de Anko.  
-¡Me dijeron por messenger que acaban de inaugurar un pub alternativo en el centro! ¿Y si vamos? - propuse cuando Tayuya y Hinata estaban también allí.  
-Tendríamos que esperar a que llegue la otra, ¿no? - dijo Tayuya, refiriéndose a Sakura, siempre tan "puntual".  
-Son y cuarto, y el bus sale a y media, y el próximo es dentro de una hora... - dijo Hinata.  
-Bah, vamos, si no, que sea puntual - Anko se levantó del sofá y nosotras tres la seguimos hasta la puerta.

Llegamos al centro a las seis menos cuarto, y quince minutos después ya estábamos en el pub. Anko empezó a hablar por el móvil.  
-¿Sí? Ah, hola... No, es que estamos en el centro... No te avisé antes porque pensé que no ibas a venir... Pues es que como no dabas llegado, y el bus iba a pasar... Bueno, Sakura, es que habíamos quedado a las cinco... Uy, se me está acabando la batería - colgó - ¡Dios! ¡No la soporto!  
-Es como si la evolución hubiera continuado pero ella se quedó atrás - dije convencida, y nos empezamos todas a reír.  
-Venga, vamos a sentarnos - nos dirigimos hacia unos sofás y allí nos sentamos. Al fin un lugar en el que ponen buena música, en ese momento estaba sonando "Braile", de Bring Me The Horizon, mi grupo favorito.

A los cinco minutos o así de habernos sentado, vino el camarero a tomar nota. Me giré para pedirle un té, pero me quedé congelada al ver quién era. Se fue a por nuestras bebidas, mientras yo estaba que me quería morir allí mismo.  
-¿Pero qué hace él aquí...? ¿¡Por qué me lo tengo que encontrar allá donde voy!  
-Es omnipresente - dijo Hinata, riendo - Seguro que te persigue.  
-¡No!

Cuando nos trajo las bebidas, le pregunté qué hacía él trabajando aquí.  
-Nada, es que resulta que el pub es de Pein, mi hermano mayor [MizzMassacre: imaginaos que son dos personas diferentes xD], y yo le ayudo de viernes a domingo.  
-Puedes sentarte aquí un rato con nosotras si quieres - lo invitó Tayuya, y yo le lancé una mirada asesina sin que Nagato se percatase.  
-Bueno, pero sólo un rato, eh - se sentó a mi lado, en el mismo sofá que yo, y me saludó con la mano. Yo le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa - ¿Y vuestra amiga la del pelo rosa chicle?  
-Bah, la tipa esa llega siempre una hora tarde y nos fuimos sin ella - contestó Hinata.  
-Caray, no parece que os caiga muy bien...  
-¡Pues claro que no! - contestamos las cuatro a la vez.  
-A mí, sinceramente, me cae mal incluso sin conocerla. Siempre que me cruzo con ella, se me queda mirando con cara de asco.  
-La que tiene siempre - comentó Anko en bajo.  
-No mira por encima del hombro porque su altura no se lo permite - dijo Nagato.

Seguimos charlando unos minutos más, y entonces él se levantó.  
-Bueno, tengo que ir a atender las mesas, el lunes nos vemos.  
-Aaww, es tan mono... - dije cuando él ya estaba detrás de la barra.

A las ocho nos dispusimos a marcharnos de allí, para llegar a tiempo a la parada del autobús.  
-¡Hey, Konan! - me gritó cuando yo ya me despedía de él con la mano. Me acerqué a él - Me acaba de dar mi hermano dos entradas para el concierto de Silverstein que va a haber en noviembre, ¿quieres una? Es que no tengo a quién dársela.  
-¡Claro! ¡Gracias! - tomé el ticket de su mano, y estaba tan emocionada que le di un beso en la mejilla. Me despedí de él con la mano y él solamente sonrió, pero tan sólo su sonrisa era capaz de hacer que un día valiera la pena.

Llegué a casa, estaba sola, mis padres se habían marchado a trabajar acerca de tres horas atrás, así que hice lo que habitualmente hacía cuando ellos no estaban: poner la música a tope y cantar hasta quedarme sin voz. Estaba feliz; normalmente cantaba cuando estaba triste, pero ese día era diferente. Me eché en la cama, quedando boca arriba, mirando el techo, y suspiré, aún con una sonrisa. Ya incluso la primera vez que lo vi, su cara quedó grabada en mi mente. Sabía que él quizás nunca llegaría a amarme, incluso que tal vez nunca llegaría a conocerme, pero yo sólo pedía que él supiera de mi existencia, que me recordara y que, tal vez, tuviera un lugar para mí en su corazón.

Me levanté casi de un salto y me senté en mi escritorio, bajé el volumen de los altavoces de mi ordenador para prevenir un tremendo dolor de cabeza, y conecté el messenger.  
_Hinata_: ¡Holaaa!  
_Konan_: ¡Hii!  
_Hinata_: Tengo el msn de Nagato... ¿te lo doy? ;)  
_Konan_: Bueno, vale ^^  
_Hinata_: Prayforplagues_ [MizzMassacre: podéis agregarlo si os hace ilusión, es un msn mío que nunca uso xD]  
_Konan_: Graciaas, pero creo que no lo voy a agregar, al menos de momento.  
_Hinata_: ¿¡Por qué! A veces tengo serias dudas acerca de tu capacidad mental...  
_Konan_: ¡Es que me da vergüenza! / ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?  
_Hinata_: Me lo dio Naru. Ese sí que podía ser omnipresente, y más que Nagato.  
_Konan_: Oooh, lo que acabas de decir... Te gusta Naruto, admítelo :3  
_Hinata_: Vale, sí, me gusta, ¿contenta? Ahora admite tú que QUIERES a Nagato.

En ese justo momento, hubo un apagón y la pantalla del ordenador quedó en negro.  
-Buff, a ver qué hago yo ahora - dije mientras separaba las cortinas para comprobar si las farolas de la calle estaban también apagadas, y efectivamente así era.  
Volví a cerrarlas, y fui a ponerme el pijama mientras intentaba iluminar un poco la habitación con la luz del móvil, y me metí en cama. Dañaba mi orgullo reconocerlo, pero sí, quería a Nagato.


	3. Capítulo III

**† Capítulo III †**

El sonido de los primeros segundos de la canción "Misery loves company", de Emilie Autumn, me hizo interrumpir mi sueño. Con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, alcancé el móvil posado en mi mesilla. Miré la pantalla, "Número desconocido" y, bostezando, acerqué el móvil a mi oreja al mismo tiempo que pulsaba el botón de descolgar.  
-¿Sí? - dije somnolienta.  
-Konan, soy yo, tu amiga me dio tu número.  
-¿Na... Nagato? - al oír su voz, se me olvidó por completo el sueño que tenía.

-Clarooo... ¿estabas durmiendo?  
-Sí, pero no importa, dormí casi doce horas.  
-Caray, yo que dormí cinco... Tuve una noche muy ajetreada y terminé por dormirme casi a las cinco de la madrugada.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Es que seguí ayudando a mi hermano en el pub, y luego tuve que... ocuparme de un... asunto importante [MizzMassacre: ¿de qué me suena a mí esto del asunto...? xD]  
-Bueeno, y... ¿cuál es el motivo por el que interrumpiste mis dulces sueños? - dije bromeando.  
-¿¡No habré interrumpido algún sueño húmedo! - dijo con un tono travieso.  
-¡No!

-Jaja, pues era para decirte si esta tarde querrías venir al pub, y tal... Es que diez horas solo, me aburro mucho.  
-Claro, ¿a qué hora voy?  
-Abrimos a las seis, a partir de ahí, cuando quieras.  
-Vale, iré lo más temprano posible. ¡Chao!  
-Chao, y gracias - esperé a que él colgara para hacer yo lo mismo. Prácticamente, esa misma tarde tenía una cita con él, y este no sé qué que sentía en el estómago había vuelto a aparecer.

Avisé a Anko de que esa tarde no podría bajar, que había quedado con Nagato, y ella me deseó suerte. Después de comer, pasé dos horas entre ducharme, secarme y peinarme el pelo, maquillarme, y elegir ropa. Opté por una camiseta negra sin tirantes y con un dibujo de unas costillas y un corazón en ella, la sudadera a conjunto, guantes de esqueleto, una falda rosa y negra con vuelo, Converse rosas y negras, el lazo en el pelo y el bolso de siempre, y mis auriculares Skullcandy rosas. Salí de casa con el tiempo pisándome los talones, apenas puse llegar a sentarme en la parada del bus, que el autobús ya había llegado. Me puse a escuchar música con mi iPod, y un tiempo después que se me hizo eterno, ya estaba ante la entrada del pub.

Bajé mis auriculares, poniéndolos alrededor de mi cuello.  
-Respira hondo - me dije a mí misma, y acto seguido entré.  
Me lo encontré con cara de aburrido, de brazos cruzados y apoyado tras la barra. De fondo sonaba un tema de A Static Lullaby, me recordaba a su voz.  
-Rawwwrr, me encantan tus auriculares, iguales a los míos... pero los míos son negros - fue lo primero que dijo al verme, yo sólo sonreí - Bueno, ¿nos sentamos?  
-Sí.  
-¿Y cómo es que no trajiste a tus amigas?  
-Es que como ya tenían planes... Además, iba a ir también Sakura, y como entrara aquí, ya me la imagino empezando a despotricar contra la música que pones - realmente, les había propuesto venir todas juntas, pero ellas estaban empeñadas en dejarme a solas con Nagato.  
-Ah, vale, bueno... la verdad es que así me siento más cómodo, empiezo a tener cierta confianza contigo.

-Pues sí... - rompió el silencio tras unos minutos sin una sola palabra - ¿Tú tocas algún instrumento musical? [MizzMassacre: soy específica, para los malpensados xD]  
-Nooo, quería aprender a tocar el violín eléctrico, pero mis padres pasan de pagarme el conservatorio.  
-Yo toco la guitarra acústica, eléctrica, bajo, y violín - me odié a mí misma por ello, pero en ese momento lo que me pasó por la cabeza fue "ya me gustaría verte "tocar el bajo"" [MizzMassacre: ahora es cuando tenéis que pensar mal xD] - Si quieres podría enseñarte a tocar el violín, el eléctrico es prácticamente lo mismo.  
-Qué dices, no, ni siquiera tengo violín propio, y me parecería aprovecharme de ti que me dieras clases porque sí - dije atropelladamente.  
-"Porque sí" no, a cambio de que me hagas compañía - dijo riendo.

Desvié la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, intentando no reírme yo también, y me peiné el pelo con los dedos.  
-Qué sexy ella, toda inocente colocándose el pelo - momento de shock intenso.  
-Pu... pues claro - dije cuando conseguí reaccionar - Yo soy una niña buena e inocente, muajajajaja.  
-Sí, inocente de momento... - lo miré con cara de asombro - ¡No te lo tomes a mal! - dijo al percatarse de mi expresión.  
"Sí, dejaré de serlo cuando tú quieras" era lo que quería contestarle, pero la vergüenza me podía.  
-Qué va, no me lo tomo a mal - fue todo lo que conseguí decir.

Eran ya las ocho, tenía que irme para coger el bus, así que avisé a Nagato.  
-¡Pero te llevo yo en mi coche! Espera que avise a mi hermano y ya nos vamos.  
-¿Entonces tienes ya los dieciocho? - pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su coche.  
-Sí, los cumplí en verano.  
-Y yo que aún cumplo los diecisiete el mes que viene... - me abrió la puerta del coche y yo me entré y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.  
-¡Jaaa, pequeñajaaa! - dijo al cerrar la puerta de mi lado. Tras haber arrancado el coche, me dio un porta-Cd's - Toma, pon lo que quieras.

Miré uno por uno los Cd's: Silverstein, Bring Me The Horizon, Carnifex, Here Comes The Kraken, Winds Of Plague, Despised Icon, Suicide Silence, Chelsea Grin... Todos eran grupos que me gustaban.  
-También hay uno al final del todo con canciones sueltas - lo busqué y miré las canciones que estaban escritas en él.  
-¿¡Secondhand Serenade! - dije sorprendida.  
-Síii, me gusta la canción "Awake", aunque me hace volverme un emo frustrado [MizzMassacre: esto también me suena, a "¡no soy emo, soy deathcore!"... xD]  
-La verdad es que Secondhand Serenade tiene canciones preciosas... pero creo que voy a poner Suicide Silence.  
-Como usted desee - dijo sonriente.

El trayecto hasta mi casa se me pasó volando, el tiempo pasaba a la velocidad de la luz cuando estaba a su lado.  
-Espera un momento - dije cuando paró el coche - ¿Sabías dónde vivo?  
-Sí, es que vivo a dos manzanas y... bueno, un día te vi entrando aquí al salir del instituto.  
-Ah, vale. Bueno... ¡hasta el lunes! - abrí la puerta pero él me detuvo.  
-Espera. Escucha la canción número nueve de este Cd, me recuerda a ti.  
-¿Y por qué te recuerda a mí? - dije sonrojada.  
-No sé, sólo escúchala y ya me dirás...  
-Valee, chao - le sonreí y me bajé del coche. Se despidió de mí con el gesto "rawwwrr", y se quedó esperando a que yo entrara en el portal.

Me encerré en mi habitación recién llegué a casa. Sola de nuevo, eso me gustaba. Miré el Cd, aún en mi mano, y lo metí en el ordenador. Fui directamente a escuchar la canción que me había dicho, sonreí al reconocerla: "Decembers", de Hawthorne Heights. Realmente era una canción preciosa. Luego me puse a escuchar las demás, todas ya anteriormente conocidas por mí:  
1."Emily" (From First To Last)  
2."Awake" (Secondhand Serenade)  
3."The last three letters" (Alesana)  
4."Yesterday" (Pencey Prep)  
5."American love" (Haste The Day)  
6."Don't wait" (Dashboard Confessional)  
7."Pray" (Blessthefall)  
8."You had me at hello" (A Day To Remember)  
9."Decembers" (Hawthorne Heights)  
10."Until the day I die" (Story Of The Year)

No conocía esa faceta emocional de Nagato, recordaba todas las veces que había pasado lo suficientemente cerca de él como para escuchar su deathcore con el volumen a tope. Incluso ya me parecía algo extraño que Silverstein le gustara tanto, pero realmente me gustaba su manera de ser, tan antisocial y tan dulce al mismo tiempo. Apagué el ordenador y me puse aquella camiseta de Bullet For My Valentine y los shorts de Hello Kitty versión emo que eran mi pijama. Me acosté y me puse los auriculares justo antes de apagar la lámpara de mi mesilla de noche. Puse en mi iPod aquella canción de Hawthorne Heights, y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar sin estar triste, estaba simplemente emocionada. Supongo que me quedé dormida todavía con la misma canción resonando en mis auriculares. Estaba segura de que yo lo quería, y quizás esta vez todo fuera a salir bien, porque quizás él también me quería a mí.


	4. Capítulo IV

**† Capítulo IV †**

Pasado el domingo encerrada en casa haciendo amago de estudiar, llegó de nuevo el lunes, una estresante semana más. Y, como habitualmente, se me había hecho tarde, tendría que estar en el instituto dentro de diez minutos, y aún acababa de cerrar la puerta de casa. A paso acelerado, intenté evocar en mi mente cualquier canción que consiguiera tranquilizarme al menos un poco. Entré en clase casi sin aliento, cinco minutos tarde. Para mi sorpresa, estaba la clase sin profesor; si lo llego a saber, me quedo en casa durmiendo. Nadie se percató de mi presencia, estaban todos alborotados hablando de algo que supongo que no me concernía. Me senté al lado de Hinata y la saludé. Lo primero que me dijo fue que qué tal el sábado, y yo le conté todo.

Entonces noté su presencia y miré al frente, lo tenía justo delante de mi mesa.  
-¿Vosotras vais a venir?  
-¿Ir a dónde? - yo no me enteraba absolutamente de nada.  
-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura - me explicó Hinata - Es dentro de dos semanas, toooodo el instituto está revolucionado por esa tontería.  
-Pues la verdad es que no sé si ir... ¿tú qué dices, Hina?  
-Yo voy a ir, sólo por lucir el vestido gothic lolita que me compré este finde, muajajaja.  
-Yo también iré - dijo Nagato, con malicia - Está invitado todo Bachiller, y sería divertido joderle su estúpida fiesta pija.  
-Jajaja, entonces me apunto. Hina, ya me dirás dónde te compraste el vestido, ¡quiero uno!

Pronto tocó el timbre, y ahora teníamos clase de Gimnasia con el psicópata de Gai sensei, mi peor pesadilla. Cogí mi mochila con el chándal para cambiarme, y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Tras habernos cambiado, salimos de los vestuarios.  
-Me dijo Tayuya que en su clase les está mandando hacer el pino - me dijo mi amiga en voz baja.  
-¿¡Qué dices! ¡Yo no sé hacer eso, nunca lo hice y no lo haré!  
-Quiere matarnos... - comentó Nagato también en voz baja, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba a mi lado?

Y, efectivamente, así era. Nos colocamos toda la clase en una fila para ir uno a uno haciendo el pino... Y llegó mi turno.  
-Yo no lo voy a hacer.  
-¡Aah, pero cómo no lo vas a hacer! - el profesor ya se alteró.  
-Porque no lo sé hacer y paso de partirme la cabeza - dije inexpresiva.  
-¡Pues le pides a un compañero que te ayude, pero lo haces! - solté un suspiro, qué profesor más desesperante.  
-Venga, te ayudo yo - dijo Nagato, poniéndome la mano en el hombro.  
-Gracias - le susurré con una sonrisa.

Me agarró y me levantó las piernas, desde aquella posición tenía una perfecta perspectiva de su cuerpo, ese chándal ajustado... ¡Ay omá qué rico!  
-¡Konan, estás sangrando por la nariz! - oí gritar a mi amiga.  
Nagato me bajó, y me pasé la mano por la nariz justo al incorporarme. Me asusté un poco al ver mi mano ensangrentada.  
-La acompaño yo a enfermería - dijo Nagato al profesor, cogiéndome de la mano que no estaba manchada de sangre.

Tomó su sudadera del perchero y salimos a paso ligero de clase, mientras yo me tapaba la nariz con la mano que tenía libre.  
-Espera un momento - paró en seco y empezó a sacarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso perfecto, lo que me hizo sentir más y más calor... y, probablemente, sangrar más.  
-¿¡Qué... qué haces!  
-Toma - dijo entregándome su camiseta, y se puso la sudadera que llevaba en la otra mano - Como sigas así vas a dejar un caminito de sangre por el suelo, límpiate con mi camiseta.  
-¡No, no quiero mancharla!  
-Que lo hagas, tengo otra en el vestuario del gimnasio - se puso serio, entonces le obedecí e intenté parar la hemorragia utilizando su camiseta que, por suerte, era roja... y olía justo como él.

Me acompañó hasta dentro de la enfermería, y me ayudó a ponerme bocarriba en la camilla.  
-Voy al gimnasio a por nuestras cosas y ya vuelvo, ¿vale? Te espero afuera hasta que termines - asentí con la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes - dijo la enfermera - Simplemente fue la rotura de una vena, cuando cese la hemorragia ya podrás volver a clase.  
-De acuerdo - me dio unos algodones para que dejara de ensuciar la camiseta de Nagato. Cuando al fin dejé de sangrar, salí de la enfermería y allí estaba él, apoyado contra la pared y con los auriculares puestos.  
-¿Ya estás bien? - me preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.  
-Sí, sí, no fue nada. Esto... tu camiseta, si eso, bueno, la lavo en mi casa y... y te la traigo mañana...  
-Mira que eres tonta a veces - me dijo con dulzura, y tomó la camiseta de mis manos para guardarla en su mochila - Ah, por cierto, toma - me dio mi bolso y, acto seguido, me encontré entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo que me dejó casi sin respiración.

Se separó un poco de mí y dijo:  
-¿Cuánto falta para que termine la clase?  
-Pueees... - saqué el móvil del bolso y miré la hora - media hora.  
-¿Tú tienes ganas de volver a clase con el explotador ese? Porque yo no. Y, no sé, con la excusa de que estamos en la enfermería, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta y tal...  
-¡Claro! ¡Yo a clase no vuelvo! - me sonrió y fuimos juntos al patio de atrás.

**[ANKO]**

Genial, estábamos en clase de Historia, mi asignatura favorita. Al mismo tiempo que oía a Sakura sentada a mi lado cacarear como una gallina sobre lo "espléndida y fabulosa que sería su fiesta de cumpleaños", intentaba ignorarla y atender a las explicaciones de Kakashi. Dios, me encantaba ese profesor. Aparte de ser joven, simpático, y explicar de maravilla, me dejaba pasmada ese aura de misterio, llevaba siempre una bufanda que le tapaba la boca y la nariz, lo que lo hacía parecer aún más interesante.  
-Bien, en cuanto a las notas del examen de la semana pasada, las daré mañana. Pero, Anko Mitarashi, en el recreo me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de tu nota - asentí con la cabeza, confusa, ¿qué tendría que decirme acerca de mi examen? Como hubiera suspendido, es que me moría.

Esperé impaciente la hora del recreo, esta incertidumbre me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre y ambos estábamos ya solos en clase, cerró la puerta y se colocó enfrente de mí, y estaba casi segura de que sonrió.  
-¿No habré suspendido el examen...?  
-Al contrario, eres la única que aprobó, y con la nota máxima, eso que considero bastante difíciles mis exámenes... ¿Realmente te sabías todo eso? - oh, genial, ahora me estaba llamando copiona insinuadamente.  
-Sí - dije algo molesta - Siempre se me ha dado bien Historia, y es una asignatura que me encanta.  
-Sinceramente, al principio pensé qué habrías hecho chuletas o algo - abrí la boca dispuesta a protestar indignada - Pero... luego volví a repasar tu examen e incluso vi algunos datos que ni siquiera aparecían en el libro. Me dejaste estupefacto - yo ya no sabía qué decir - ¿Sabes? Creo que tú y yo podríamos llevarnos bien, siempre es agradable conocer a una chica que entienda de qué le hablas. Además, todavía llegué aquí hace dos o tres meses y no conozco apenas a nadie, así que si te parece bien, quizás podríamos quedar algún día.  
-Claro, estaría bien - contesté sonriente.

Ni yo me lo podía creer, me iba a meter en un lío si esto llegaba más lejos, ¡él era mi profesor! Aunque, en el fondo, tampoco importaba demasiado, ya que realmente no había nada entre nosotros. Puede que Kakashi me gustara, sí, ¿pero qué podía pasar? Nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

**[KONAN]**

-¿Y ya sabes cómo piensas arruinarle la fiesta a Sakurabasura? - dije al poco tiempo de habernos sentado en un banco.  
-Bueno, estuve pensando en unos cuantos planes algo absurdos, pero efectivos. Sólo que necesito la ayuda de alguien.  
-Yo podría ayudarte si quieres.  
-Vale, pues mira, el plan es hacerle la gran putada cuando aquello esté petado de gente, entonces escapo corriendo y, en teoría, tú me esperarías en mi coche afuera, delante de la puerta de su casa, entonces subo al coche y nos vamos un poco lejos, y Naruto lo graba todo con el móvil y lo cuelga en Youtube.  
-Jajaja, es perfecto.  
-Ya ves, a las cucarachas las odio aún más que a los humanos.  
Me encantaba su forma de ser, y me encantaba cómo era conmigo. Eran tan perfecto...


	5. Capítulo V

**† Capítulo V †**

Era martes, hoy y mañana eran festivos y, por lo tanto, no había clase. Me pasé toda la mañana durmiendo, intentando contrarrestar mi ya habitual falta de sueño. Después de comer, volví a mi habitación y me conecté al messenger. Nagato me saludó al instante, ayer me había pedido mi msn, y poco después de haber salido del instituto, ya me tenía agregada. La verdad es que incluso hablando con él mediante el ordenador, no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa.  
Nagato: Por cierto, ¿y si aprovechamos que es festivo para que vengas a mi casa y empezamos con lo del violín?  
Konan: Nononono, no quiero que te molestes. Además, nunca toqué un violín y te vas a desesperar conmigo.  
Nagato: De eso nada, te voy a enseñar porque quiero yo. Así que a las cinco paso a recogerte.

Y allí estaba, subida a su coche, mirando por la ventanilla mientras ambos seguíamos en silencio. Entramos en su casa, y fuimos directamente a su habitación.  
-Siéntate en la cama si quieres, yo voy a por el violín - obedecí, y eché un vistazo a su cuarto mientras él revolvía en el armario [MizzMassacre: ¿¡qué tipo de persona guarda algo tan fabuloso como un violín en el armario! ò_ó] Posó el violín sobre la cama, y cogió sus auriculares - Escucha - dijo, poniéndomelos.  
-Emilie Autumn - dije al reconocer el solo de violín.  
-Bueno, sí, la canción la compuso ella, pero soy yo quien toca.  
-¿En serio? - me quité los cascos al terminar la canción - Rawwwrr, eres alucinante.  
-Jajaja, qué exagerada.

Entonces me acordé del Cd que me había prestado el sábado, y lo cogí del bolso.  
-Toma, ya casi se me olvidaba devolvértelo.  
-¿Escuchaste la canción que te dije?  
-Sí, ya la conocía de antes, pero no sé por qué te recuerda a mí. Habla de un chico que estaba completamente solo hasta que un día conoce a una chica de la que se enamora...  
-Bueno, yo estaba solo antes de conocerte, y tal... - dijo evitando mi atenta mirada - Pues sí... - dijo poniéndome el violín y el arco encima de mis piernas - ¿Empezamos?

**[ANKO]**

Ya al haber vuelto del instituto, y después de comer, me fui a dar un baño para relajarme. Al poco tiempo, sonó el timbre, así no hay quien se relaje. Sería mi madre, ¿por qué no llevará llaves?  
-¡Pasa, está abierto! - grité, todavía en el baño.  
Salí del cuarto de baño vestida tan solo con una toalla, y secándome el pelo con otra. Supongo que tendría que aplazar el baño relajante para otro día. Fui hasta el salón para preguntarle a mi madre dónde estaba el secador de pelo.  
-Mamá... - en ese momento, quien estaba sentado en el sofá se volteó, y... - ¿¡Kakashi! - se me había olvidado que habíamos quedado y, de la sorpresa, se me cayó la toalla - ¡Mierda! - no había pasado más vergüenza en toda mi vida, en ese momento sólo quería desaparecer.

Me agaché rápido para volver a coger la toalla y taparme y, cuando me incorporé, lo tenía justo delante de mí.  
-Lo siento - me volteé para ir a mi habitación a vestirme y ver si, con suerte, me moría por el camino. Noté el agarre de su mano en mi muñeca, y me atrajo hasta él, quedando uno frente al otro.  
-Sé que no debería hacer esto puesto que soy tu profesor, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Se quitó la bufanda que le tapaba más de la mitad de la cara y me besó apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se deshacían de la toalla en la que yo estaba envuelta. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y empecé a quitarle la chaqueta y la camiseta, y lo llevé a sentarse en el sofá. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era lo correcto, él era mi profesor y yo su alumna, ambos nos meteríamos en graves problemas si se enteraban de lo nuestro, pero realmente él me gustaba, y ahora ya no podía parar.

Me senté encima de él y seguí besándole a la vez que él me acariciaba el cuello y los pechos. Bajé las manos por su pecho hasta llegar a sus caderas, y comencé a bajarle los pantalones, y me situé entre sus piernas, para así quitarle los boxers con los dientes, mientras él me acariciaba el pelo. Metí su miembro de golpe hasta mi garganta, haciendo que él soltara un fuerte gemido. Al cabo de un poco de tiempo, me agarró suavemente la cabeza para apartarme, y me acostó en el sofá.

Se situó encima de mí y, tras volver a besarme apasionadamente, me penetró, a lo que yo contesté con un grito, pero aquello me gustaba. Poco a poco, el ritmo fue aumentando como también lo hacían nuestras respiraciones. Cuando pensé que ya no podía más, sentí su calor dentro de mí, y ambos llegamos juntos al clímax.

**[KONAN]**

Me enseñó todas las notas en el violín, me colocó las manos para cogerlo correctamente, y el simple roce de sus manos con las mías, me hacía estremecerme.  
-Bueeeno... - dijo, dejándose caer acostado en la cama, poniendo las manos por debajo de la cabeza - creo que por hoy es suficiente, ¿no?  
-Sí, bueno - dejé el violín en la cama, a mi lado.  
-Puedes ponerte cómoda, eh, como si estuvieras en tu casa - me recosté de lado junto a él, y me quedé mirándolo disimuladamente, intentando que mi mirada no quedase fija en él. Quería besarlo, ansiaba juntar mis labios con los suyos, era lo único que inundaba mi mente en ese momento, no podía apartar la mirada de su boca, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Me fui acercando poco a poco a él, con cuidado...  
-Por cierto - giró la cabeza de golpe hacia mí, y me aparté un poco, sobresaltada - ¿Tú por qué odias tanto a Sakura?  
-Buff... - me senté en la cama - Pues a ver, resulta que el año pasado yo estuve saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha, ambas estábamos enamoradas de él, pero me pidió a mí para salir, y no le iba a decir que no. Y claro, la otra se pilló un cabreo del quince, e hizo todo lo posible por separarnos: se metía en nuestras conversaciones, nos hacía discutir, y hasta intentó convencerlo de que yo le ponía los cuernos - él seguía mirándome expectante, sus oscuros ojos grises no se dejaban de clavar en mí - Y bueno, pasábamos de ella, al final lo dejamos porque no encajábamos, no lograríamos entendernos el uno al otro por mucho que lo intentáramos... Pero, aún así, siempre le guardaré rencor a la Basura por lo mucho que intentó hacer de mi vida un infierno.  
-¿Y tú a él lo querías?  
-Sí, claro... supongo.  
-¿Y aún lo quieres? - dijo bajando la mirada.  
-No, me llevo bien con él, pero... ahora estoy enamorada de otra persona.  
-El amor es un asco - dijo con una risa sin humor. No me gustaba que pensara eso, ¿podría alguna vez enamorarse de mí?

Miré la hora, eran ya casi las nueve, y a en punto tenía que estar en casa de Hinata. Iba a quedar a dormir en su casa, para mañana, aprovechando que tampoco había clase, ir a esa tienda en donde ella se había comprado el vestido. Quería estar deslumbrante en el cumpleaños de la Basura, ya que, si mis nervios me lo permitían, le confesaría a Nagato mis sentimientos.

Nagato no paró de insistir hasta que cedí a que me llevara en su coche, así que llegué cinco minutos antes de tiempo. Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, y subí a casa de mi amiga.  
-¡Holaaaa! - me dijo al abrir la puerta.  
-¡Kyaaaa, Nagato es taaaan mono! - dije entrando hasta el recibidor.  
-Uuuy, vamos a ponernos el pijama y me cuentas...

Cuando ya estaba yo con mi pijama de Kitty y ella con el suyo de Emily the Strange, nos sentamos en la cama y le conté todo lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde.  
-Ya decía yo que íbais a terminar juntos... ¡Qué bonito es el amor!  
-...No es bonito - típica respuesta por mi parte.  
-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!  
-Ya... ¿Y tú qué tal con Naruto?  
-Bien... ¡El día de la fiesta me declararé! - dijo emocionada.  
-Ya somos dos.  
-Sí, pues que no te pase como con Sasuke, "se lo digo mañana, se lo digo mañana", y si no te llega a pedir él para salir...  
-Pero con Nagato es diferente, tengo confianza con él, y lo está bastante cercano a mí, y estoy completamente segura de que lo quiero.

**[ANKO]**

-Mi madre llegará de un momento a otro, mejor voy a vestirme y, si eso, vamos por ahí a tomar algo...  
-Vale - contestó, vistiéndose - Te espero aquí - le sonreí y fui hacia mi habitación, todavía muerta de vergüenza, pero feliz.

**[KONAN]**

Tras pasar un tiempo viendo animes, nos dormimos, y ya por la mañana cogimos un bus al centro, y no tuvimos que caminar mucho hasta encontrar la tienda gothic lolita.  
-¡Rawwwrr, nunca había visto tanta ropa de mi gusto junta!  
-Jajaja, venga, vamos a buscarte un vestido.  
Me sentía fascinada entre tanto vestido de estilo victoriano con detalles góticos. Aunque fuera emo, adoraba esos vestidos, los corsés ajustados y las faldas con tanto vuelo... Tras haberme probado infinidad de vestidos, me decidí por uno violeta, con una falda con mucho vuelo un poco por encima de la rodilla, con encaje negro en el bajo, y un corsé negro. Y yo misma me encantaba con ese vestido.


	6. Capítulo VI

**† Capítulo VI †**

Y al fin llegó el esperado día: el cumpleaños de Sakura. Nagato nos llevó a nosotras cuatro y a Naruto en su coche [MizzMassacre: irían bien apretujados xD] Iba guapísimo esa noche, con una sudadera de My Chemical Romance, pantalones pitillo negros con cadenas, y se había cortado el flequillo; seguía largo, pero dejando ver sus ojos. Nosotras cuatro íbamos con vestidos gothic lolita, desde luego, llamaríamos bastante la atención en una fiesta tan pija, pero eso era lo de menos.

Llegamos a las once y cuarto, quince minutos tarde. Golpeamos la puerta y acudió la hermana pequeña de Sakura a abrir.  
-¿Y Sakura? ¿La fiesta no empezaba a las once? - preguntó Anko.  
-Sí, pero salió de casa con Ino a las ocho, y aún no volvió.  
-Típico, llega tarde hasta a su propia fiesta, qué patético - dijo Tayuya entre dientes.  
-En fin, pasad - entramos y la hermana de Sakura volvió a cerrar la puerta. Ya había bastante gente, pero no podíamos dejar en ridículo a Sakura si ella no estaba. Llegó pasada media hora, sin ni siquiera disculparse por su tardanza.

Tayuya estaba charlando animadamente con un chico de su clase y con Anko, Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados juntos en la sala de estar, y Nagato y yo estábamos a punto de suicidarnos debido al ambiente y a la música, por llamarla de alguna forma.  
-¡Oh, dios mío, otra canción de The Black Eyed Peas! ¡Me dan ganas de estallarme yo mismo los tímpanos! ¡Ni con los auriculares a tope consigo dejar de oír esa mierda comercial! - Nagato ya estaba desesperado, y a mí poco me faltaba.  
-Bueno, ya hay bastante gente... ¿la dejamos ya en ridículo? No aguanto ni un minuto más entre tanto enfermo mental.  
-Vale, toma las llaves de mi coche y espérame con él encendido delante de la puerta. Ya aviso a Naruto para que empiece a grabar - dijo con una sonrisa malvada, que dio a sus ojos un brillo que me hizo contener la respiración.

Hice lo planeado y, al poco rato, ya lo vi venir corriendo hacia el coche. Abrí la puerta y él entró casi sin respiración por reírse a más no poder. Pisé a fondo el acelerador y nos dispusimos a huir de allí [MizzMassacre: lo sé, tiene dieciséis años y no tiene carné de conducir, echadle imaginación xD]

**[HINATA]**

Nagato interrumpió el silencio entre Naruto y yo, diciéndole algo al oído que no logré escuchar, y luego volvió a donde estaba toda la gente.  
-Ven, Hina, esto va a ser divertido - me llevó agarrada de su mano mientras con la otra buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo, y yo no entendía nada. Llegamos a donde la música se oía más fuerte, y la concentración de gente era mayor. Nagato, con la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera y más metido entre la multitud, miró a Naruto, que sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le hizo el gesto de la victoria - Ven - me llevó junto a él más cerca de la posición del pelirrojo, y empezó a grabar con el móvil.  
-¿Qué...? - interrumpí mi pregunta cuando oí el grito agudo de la pelochicle, y las risas y gritos de sorpresa de los presentes. Nagato acababa de lanzarle una bomba fétida a la cara de Sakura. Aunque, sinceramente, no había nada más asqueroso que su cara de perro, siempre con esa mirada de superioridad. Es como si hubiera sido golpeada con un palo feo y muy grande, y que tal vez tuviera astillas encima de él, o probablemente algo de ácido bórico.

Naruto estaba llorando de la risa al mismo tiempo que grababa todo el espectáculo, y yo intentaba no romperme en dos de tanto reírme, cuando vi a Nagato salir corriendo de la casa de Sakura, que huyó llorando hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
-¿Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo? - guardó el móvil y me sonrió, lo que me hizo sonrojarme un poco y bajar la mirada.  
-Claro, tanta gente junta me agobia - me tomó otra vez de la mano para no perderme entre la multitud, y abrió una puerta al azar.  
-Vaya, este debe de ser el dormitorio de Sakura...  
-Supongo, todo rosa y con pósters de Hannah Montana, ¿de quién va a ser si no?

Fui a sentarme en su cama, era el momento perfecto para decirle a Naruto lo que sentía por él.  
-Naruto... - dije tras haber tomado un gran aliento de aire, intentando no cruzar mi mirada con la suya - Hay algo que quisiera decirte... - vino a sentarse a mi lado, y me sonrió, como diciéndome que continuara - Pues... esto... Naruto, tú... me gustas. Me encanta la forma de la que me tratas, siento que contigo puedo ser yo misma, y...  
-¡Hinata! - me sobresalté cuando se puso de pie de golpe - ¡Eso es... genial! - volvió a sentarse en la cama, le brillaban los ojos de una manera especial, y me abrazó con fuerza - Tú a mí también me gustas, en el primer momento en el que te vi, supe que eras la chica más linda del mundo, y si no te dije esto antes era porque tenía miedo de perder tu amistad.  
-Naruto... - ¡no me lo podía creer!  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia? - dijo clavando su azul mirada en la mía.  
-¡Sí! - grité, y pasé ambos brazos por alrededor de su cuello, para fundirnos en un dulce beso, hasta caer en las sábanas rosadas. Nos miramos y sonreímos y, al cabo de un tiempo que deseé eterno, se sentó y me dijo:  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos de esta habitación o acabaremos infectados del síndrome Sakura - me reí, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Me acercó a él y me besó apasionadamente, posando ambas manos en mis caderas. Nuestros labios se separaron al oír la puerta abrirse.  
-¿¡Qué hacéis vosotros en MI habitación!  
-¡Oh, Sakura! Estooo...  
-¡Cállate, Naruto, y vete a follarte a la puta de tu novia a otra parte! ¡Se acabó la fiesta! - la cucaracha estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, y la vena de su frente parecía ir a estallar de un momento a otro.  
-Es cierto, Hina, mejor vámonos, desde hace poco apesta a basura en descomposición.  
-Jaja, tienes razón. ¡Adiós, Saku, pásalo bien! - dije sonando a propósito lo más falsa posible.

**[SAKURA]**

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto de un golpe, con suerte les habría golpeado con ella. Qué asco, ahora tendría que cambiar las sábanas, no quiero ni pensar lo que andarían haciendo. ¿Cómo podía alguien fijarse en una infantil como Hinata? No entiendo cómo el chaval rubio ese podía fijarse en ella y no en mí. Soy guapa, simpática, estoy buena... [MizzMassacre: ¿a quién me recuerda...? ¿Envenenamos a esta también con una aceituna? xD] ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Y no sé cómo el pelirrojo amiguito de la jodida niña suicida podía haber querido, y conseguido, destrozar mi fiesta. Tenía casi por seguro que había sido idea de Konan, maldita zorra, ¿qué le había hecho yo a ella? Primero me robó a Sasuke y ahora me estaba robando a Anko, la única de ellas a la que aún soportaba, por no mencionar que quería acabar con mi popularidad innata.

Metí mi carísimo vestido de marca en la lavadora y me envolví en una toalla rosada para dirigirme a la ducha, a ver si existía alguna manera de quitarme esa peste. No me preocupaba el desorden presente en toda la casa, ya obligaría a la idiota de mi hermana a limpiarlo todo. Mientras el agua caliente caía desde mis mechones rosas, iba pensando seriamente en una venganza. Esto no quedaría así, y atacaría a esa zorra peliazul donde más le doliera.

**[HINATA]**

-A ver si hay suerte y decide hacerle un favor al mundo cortándose el cuello.  
-¿Tú también la odias?  
-¿Y quién no? En realidad nadie la quiere, las que se acercan a ella, lo hacen por ganar popularidad. Y lo sé porque Ino, su amiguísima del alma, me lo dijo.  
-Qué razón tienes - salimos de su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me abrazó y me volvió a besar.  
-¿Vamos a mi casa? No queda muy lejos, y mi padre trabaja de noche.  
-Vale, así podremos estar a solas sin que nadie nos interrumpa - dije sonriendo.  
-¿Sabes? Te brillan los ojos cuando sonríes - me dijo abrazándome por la cintura, no pude evitar sonrojarme, y quedamos abrazados hasta que empezamos a sentir el nocturno frío acariciándonos.

Las calles ya estaban oscuras, siendo sólo alumbradas por las farolas, y quizás alguna luz proveniente del interior de las viviendas.  
-¿No tienes frío en los brazos?  
-Bueno, un poco - se quitó la sudadera y me la ofreció - Gracias.  
Fuimos caminando abrazados hasta su casa, subimos en silencio hasta su piso, y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, tras haber entrado ambos hasta el recibidor. Se quedó mirándome fijamente hasta que volví a estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus labios fundirse con los míos.

Me abrazó más y más fuerte, acercándome más a él, haciéndome sentir cada roce con su cuerpo, cada caricia suya. Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a tomar calor al mismo tiempo que los besos y las caricias se intensificaban. Me quité su sudadera, dejándola caer en el suelo, y él me recostó sobre ella, situándose encima de mí. Me sonrió y acaricio mi cuello con sus labios, mientras yo agarraba sus fuertes hombros con fuerza. Bajó su boca hasta mi escote, donde empezó a succionar hasta dejarme una marca morada. Se quitó la camiseta y pasó ambas manos por debajo de mi falda, lo que me hizo estremecerme. Estaba nerviosa, pero no tenía miedo, sabía que con él estaría en buenas manos. Paró en seco, se levantó y me cogió en brazos.  
-Mejor vamos a mi cama, allí estaremos más cómodos.

**[KONAN]**

Conduje durante cinco minutos, me indicó que parara el coche al llegar a un descampado, para que se cambiara él al asiento del conductor. Justo al parar el coche, respiré profundo y lo miré a los ojos, perdiéndome en su profunda mirada, dejando reinar el silencio, la oscuridad de la noche embrujándonos, éramos sólo él y yo.  
-¿Puedo besarte?


	7. Capítulo VII

**† Capítulo VII †**

Me quedé de piedra, inmóvil ante lo que había oído salir de su boca. Tan sólo imaginar sus labios junto a los míos, me hacía desear morir. Durante un momento, el tiempo se paró, mis ojos en los suyos y los suyos en los míos, el mundo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor, sólo existíamos él y yo, perdidos en la inmensidad de la noche. Estaba completamente enamorada de él, lo era todo para mí, era mi corazón entero, deseaba perderme con él y pasar juntos toda una eternidad. Todo este tiempo desperdiciado, estos casi diecisiete años de vida no tenían valor alguno hasta que lo conocí, era todo lo que soy.

Apoyé ambas manos en su asiento, para ir acercándome poco a poco a sus labios, un tiempo que se me antojó eterno. Mis labios rozaron ligeramente los suyos, entonces noté sus dos manos sujetándome con suavidad la cara. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse, me sentía volar a medida que los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más fuertes y acelerados. Al fin mis latidos tenían sentido, dos años llevaba soñando besarlo, notar tan cerca su presencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos que superaban la perfección de los sueños, separó su cara de la mía y sonrió.  
-Déjame cambiar de asiento y te llevo a casa, que ya es tarde.  
-No importa a qué hora llegue a casa, mis padres están de aniversario e iban a pasar la noche fuera.  
-De todos modos, una niñita inocente como tú hace ya tiempo que debería haberse metido en cama.  
-Te odio - le dije dulcemente, con ironía.

Cambiamos de asiento, y giró las llaves en el contacto.  
-No enciende - siguió girando las llaves, pero el coche no arrancaba - ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Y encima a estas horas no hay grúas, y estamos en el medio de nada! - estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, eso me preocupaba.  
-¿Y si llamas a tu hermano?  
-Compartimos el mismo coche, no puede venir andando. Habrá que dormir aquí, y por la mañana llamar a una grúa.  
-A mí no me importa.  
-En serio, menuda mierda, lo siento.  
-No te preocupes... Hala, ¿y esto? - me sorprendí al divisar una rosa azul, mi flor favorita, encima de la guantera.  
-Ah, la flor. Es que crecen en el patio de la novia de Pein, y cogí una porque me recordaba a ti. Quería dártela, pero no veía el momento - la tomó con una mano, me quitó el lazo del pelo, sustituyéndolo por la hermosa flor - Mi rosa azul.

Sonreí y volví a acercarme a él para besarlo de nuevo, me había vuelto adicta a él, nadie me hacía sentir las emociones que Nagato despertaba en mí.  
-Vamos a los asientos de atrás, que hay más espacio - fuimos a la parte trasera del coche, y él abrió la bandeja para coger una manta del maletero - Si tenemos que dormir en el coche, mejor que nos tapemos para no coger frío, sobre todo tú - me dijo con una mirada traviesa, mirándome como si yo fuera algo comestible, y colgó la susodicha manta en uno de los asientos delanteros.  
-¿Te importa si me quito el corsé? - dije tras unos segundos de silencio - Es que me agobia un poco, al ser tan ajustado...  
-Qué va, tú ponte cómoda - le sonreí con dulzura, y fui desatando los cordones del corsé, que dejé sobre la bandeja. Volví a mirarlo, para encontrarme con su fija mirada, esta vez no en mis ojos, sino más abajo, y con esa mirada hambrienta.  
-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté confusa.  
-No, nada, nada - hizo un movimiento como si se hubiera acabado de despertar de un trance - Yo me voy a quitar los zapatos, si no te molesta.  
-Claro que no me molesta - los dejó también sobre la bandeja, y lo mismo hizo con su sudadera, dejando ver su camiseta de Drop Dead.

Quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo, una vieja farola cuya bombilla estaría a punto de fundirse era todo lo que iluminaba el desierto lugar. Nagato se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros costados se rozaron, y me sostuvo la cara con suavidad, haciéndome mirarlo fijamente. Pasó una mano por mi pelo, y me quitó la rosa para dejarla encima de mi corsé. Entonces volvió a sostenerme la cara para besarme de nuevo, tras unos segundos en los que ambos nos perdimos en la mirada del otro.

El beso fue largo y dulce, hasta que separó un poco sus labios de los míos al quedar sin respiración, y me abrazó fuertemente, como si estuviera intentando no perderme. Y jamás me perdería, mi corazón era más suyo que mío, desde la primera palabra que compartimos, decidí entregarme completamente a él. Bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en mi hombro derecho, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se posaban suavemente en mi cintura, y las mías abrazaban su espalda. Notaba su cálido aliento en mi oreja, una de sus manos subió hasta mi cuello, acariciándome.

Cuando se separó de nuevo un poco, me recosté sobre el asiento, y él comenzó a desatarme las botas, dejándolas con cuidado sobre el suelo, y entonces se recostó encima de mí, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Me besó, un apasionado y húmedo beso que me hizo derretirme. Pasando una de mis manos por su nuca, lo acerqué más a mí y le besé el cuello, rozándolo con los dientes, y noté cómo su respiración aumentaba de intensidad.

Con una caricia, me bajó la parte superior del vestido, y pasó ambas manos por dentro de mi sujetador, acariciándome suave y pausadamente, lo que me hizo tener que morderme el labio inferior para conseguir continuar en silencio. Recorrí su espalda con mis dedos por dentro de su camiseta, y luego bajando hasta su trasero, que empujé lentamente hacia mí, pegando más su cuerpo con el mío, haciéndome notar cada centímetro de su cuerpo sobre mí.

Lentamente, me fue quitando las medias de red, con cuidado, acariciándome con cada roce de sus manos. Le bajé los pantalones, sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente. Me levantó la falda con sumo cuidado y, acto seguido, me desnudó de cintura para abajo. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar mi pelo, y entonces sentí un nuevo roce que lo decía todo. Cerré los ojos, no estaba asustada de lo que iba a ocurrir, sólo incrédula. De ahí a unos segundos, noté un movimiento brusco y ese roce desapareció. Abrí los ojos preguntándome qué ocurría, y él ya estaba sentado, volviendo a vestirse.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerte daño.  
-No me vas a hacer daño - me incorporé, colocándome la ropa - Y, aunque me lo hagas, no me importa... - intenté no cruzar mi mirada con la suya, quería decirle que lo amaba, pero no era capaz.  
-Creo que ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos. Además, son más de las tres de la madrugada, ya deberíamos estar durmiendo.

Había vuelto a aparecer esa forma suya de ser, frío e impasible, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, tal y como era antes de haber hablado conmigo por primera vez. Había dejado de sentirme especial por la manera de la que me trataba. Cogió la manta, y se acostó en horizontal sobre los asientos de atrás, lo mismo hice yo, y nos tapó a ambos con la manta. Se volteó quedando de espaldas a mí, ¿había hecho yo algo malo?

**[HINATA]**

Me llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, y allí me posó en la cama, acomodándome entre los cojines mientras él se bajaba los pantalones. Se puso de rodillas delante de mí y me quitó el vestido con cuidado, para luego volver a abrazarme y besarme apasionadamente, el calor y los latidos de nuestros corazones aumentaban cada vez más y más. Pasé las manos por debajo de sus boxers, acariciando su trasero, clavándole las uñas en él, arañándolo, al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a mordisquearme los pechos. Le quité los boxers sin dejar de tocarlo todo lo que podía, para así poder acariciarlo mejor. Él me desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró al suelo, lanzándose salvajemente sobre mí, que caí acostada en la cama, intentando reprimir mis gemidos mientras él lamía mis pechos.

Con las dos manos, me quitó lo que me quedaba de ropa y empezó a acariciarme con más intensidad, jugando con sus dedos en mi clítoris, hasta que no pude evitar gemir fuertemente. Metió dos dedos dentro de mí, al principio dolía, pero llegué al orgasmo al poco tiempo de haberme acostumbrado. Entonces fui yo la que se situó sobre él, frotando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, una mano agarrada a uno de sus hombros y la otra masturbando su miembro, mientras él me agarraba por el trasero. Lo miré a la cara, su expresión excitada, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que brillaban sobre su pecho, los leves gemidos que soltaba, eso me ponía más y más caliente.

Tras haberle dado otro apasionado beso con todo mi corazón, hundí mi cabeza entre sus piernas, haciéndolo gritar inevitablemente. Aumenté el ritmo de la felación cuanto más entrecortada oía su respiración, hasta que se fue en mi boca. Me tomó por los hombros para acostarme en la cama, y ahora fue él el que se dispuso a hacerme lo mismo a mí. Pero yo no podía esperar, quería sentirlo ya dentro de mí.  
-Naruto... quiero que me hagas ya el amor.  
Me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que conseguía derretirme, y se recostó encima de mí, para irme penetrando poco a poco.  
-¡Aaahh... más rápido, más rápido!  
Aumentó el ritmo cuando yo se lo pedía, y cuando ya ninguno de los dos podía más, llegamos juntos al clímax.

Me besó dulcemente en la boca, y quedé dormida entre sus sábanas, entre sus brazos, notando su respiración tan cerca de mí.

**[KONAN]**

Desperté entre sus brazos con los primeros rayos del sol, estaba cansada, confusa y deprimida. Me puse el corsé y las botas, con cuidado de no despertar a Nagato. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pues ya nada me tenía sentido.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**† Capítulo VIII †**

Me puse los auriculares, esperando a que él despertara. Todavía no eran ni las siete de la mañana, ni siquiera había conseguido dormir una hora seguida. Estaba confusa, no sabía si me quería o si me odiaba, no lograba encontrarle lógica a nada. Pasada media hora, despertó y, sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra, cogió el móvil para llamar a una grúa y avisar a su hermano de dónde estaba. Quería pedirle una explicación, la razón por la que su comportamiento conmigo había cambiando tan repentinamente, saber si lo que ocurrió anoche significaba algo para él.

Un tiempo después, estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche de la novia de Pein. Seguía sin hablarme, y yo seguía sin tener el valor de hacerlo. Iba callado mirando por la ventanilla, absorto con los auriculares puestos y, de vez en cuando, notaba que me miraba de reojo, pero de una manera diferente, fría. Me bajé del coche delante de mi casa, y Nagato vino a acompañarme hasta la puerta. Respiré profundo, y me armé de valor para pedirle una explicación.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estás diferente desde lo que pasó anoche, lo siento si hice algo mal, sólo quiero que me digas...  
-No es culpa tuya, sino mía. Lo siento - me besó con dulzura, pero notaba su tristeza y falta de sentimiento. Sabía que estaba triste por algo, no podría decir el qué.  
Se volteó y volvió a entrar en el coche, sin despedirse de mí. Entré rápidamente en mi casa, yendo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, sin importar cuánto ruido hiciera, y me tiré sobre la cama, ya sin poder contener mis lágrimas. Me sentía utilizada, estúpida, débil y rota por dentro. Primero pensé que él sólo lo había hecho por el sexo, pero seguía sin tener sentido, si fuera por sexo, no se habría parado diciéndome que no quería hacerme daño, y habría continuado hasta el final. Por otro lado, aquello de que no quería hacerme daño me sonaba a que me quería, pero tampoco era lógico, si realmente me quisiera, no estaría siendo tan frío conmigo. ¿Por qué tenía que ir mal cuando pensé que por una vez en mi vida sería feliz?

Decidí no contarle nada a nadie, me lo guardaría para mí, sufriría en silencio, fingiría felicidad cuando estaba muerta por dentro, igual que solía hacer siempre. No podía dejar que alguien viera mis lágrimas, mi implacable orgullo no me lo permitía. Aunque realmente estaba dispuesta a olvidar mi orgullo si con eso pudiera cambiar el presente. Tomé la rosa azul de mi pelo, me la había vuelto a poner antes de salir del coche de Nagato. La lancé al suelo, furiosa, hecha pedazos, queriendo enterrar todo aquello que me recordaba a él, cada recuerdo era como una herida, aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca podría dejar de oír su nombre en mi mente.

Quizás sólo fueran imaginaciones mías, pensé secándome un poco las lágrimas, solía emparanoiarme con cualquier cosa. Conocía sus cambios de humor, yo también era un poco bipolar, aunque no tanto como para llegar a herir a alguien. Sólo esperaba que al volver mañana al instituto, todo siguiera como siempre, que me siguiera tratando de manera especial, que yo continuara siendo la única a la que él sonreía. Me quedé dormida, aún calzada y con el vestido puesto, quería dormir para no volver a despertar nunca.

**[HINATA]**

Desperté a su lado, abrazada a él. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos azules mirándome, y sonrió al verme despertar.  
-Al fin te despertaste.  
-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?  
-Bueno, una hora o así, pero me gusta mirarte dormir - apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, ya se había duchado y vestido, y su pelo rubio estaba despeinado, cayéndole sobre los ojos - Puedes ir a ducharte si quieres.  
-Vale, gracias - oímos llamar a la puerta de su habitación, metió rápidamente mi ropa debajo de su cama, y me agarró de la muñeca para entrar ambos en el cuarto de baño, sin perder ni un segundo. Según cerró la puerta, se abrió la de su habitación.  
-No te preocupes - me susurró - es mi padre.

-¿Naruto? - oímos la voz de su padre viniendo desde el cuarto de Naruto.  
-Sí, papá, estoy en el baño, me voy a duchar.  
-Vale, intenta no hacer ruido, que yo me voy a dormir. Trabajar de vigilante nocturno me mata - oí la puerta cerrarse, y Naruto entreabrió la del baño para saber con seguridad que su padre ya no estaba allí, así que me besó y salió del baño, cerrando la susodicha puerta.

Ya duchada, con el pelo aún mojado y envuelta en una toalla, salí del baño, y me encontré con mi novio recostado sobre la cama, mirando el techo con mirada ausente.  
-Naru... ¿y mi ropa?  
-¡Ah, sí! - se levantó casi de un salto cuando apenas había terminado de formular mi pregunta - La guardé en el armario para que no se arrugase - dijo mientras abría una puerta corrediza.  
-¡Wow, qué armario más grande! - era como los armarios de los famosos, una habitación pequeña llena de perchas y ropa, sobretodo sudaderas de grupos.  
-Aquí está tu ropa - dijo descolgando una percha.  
-Gracias, date la vuelta mientras me cambio, porfa - cogí la percha de su mano y, cuando se giró, volví a colgarla y dejé caer la toalla que aún me envolvía.

Me acerqué a él por detrás, pegándome a su espalda. Giró la cabeza al notar mi presencia, y le sonreí al mismo tiempo que mis manos empezaban a colarse por dentro de sus pantalones, más allá de sus boxers, tocando y acariciando hasta que se giró sobre sí mismo para besarme apasionadamente mientras sus manos apretaban mis pechos con fuerza, y rozaba su cuerpo con el mío. Lo desnudé de cintura para abajo, y me agaché delante de él, para así comenzar a lamer la punta de su miembro, y luego introducirlo hasta mi garganta. Me tragué toda su esencia, y me puse en pie para darle un último beso antes de vestirme y volver a mi casa, con su recuerdo inundando mi mente.

**[KONAN]**

Era lunes, el fin de semana había terminado, y ya volvía a haber clase. Apagué mi despertador lanzándolo al suelo, poco faltó para haber golpeado y roto el jarrón transparente en el que tenía la rosa azul en agua, era como mantener una profunda herida intacta, sin intenciones de curarla. Recorrí las calles con la mirada baja, hecha un manojo de nervios, gritando para mis adentros, rogando por que todo volviera a ser como al principio.

Esta vez camino sola queriendo olvidarte, sola porque ya no estás. Es el final de una historia que cambió mi mundo, sólo quedarán ya los recuerdos que de mi mente se irán con el tiempo. Poco a poco, te fuiste alejando de mí, sin dar una explicación, sin razones por qué. Sólo mírame, no puedo seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre. Dime que me odias, que me detestas, que nunca me amaste y nunca lo harás. Asesina todas mis esperanzas, parte mi corazón en dos, rompe mis razones para vivir, déjame morir en la más oscura soledad. No sé cómo pude pensar que nos unía el destino, que algún día estarías junto a mí. Por eso sólo quiero que me digas la verdad, lo que en realidad sientes, y hazme abandonar toda falsa esperanza, son sólo más dolor a la hora de despertar. Un día la agonía llegará, porque tú no estás.

Ya no me hablaba, y las veces que me miraba lo hacía de manera fría, una mirada cargada de dolor y odio. No era la misma de antes, intentaba fingir felicidad pero sólo me engañaba a mí misma, la única manera de la que realmente sonreiría era si me cortaba de oreja a oreja. Pasé dos eternas semanas llorando todas las tardes encerrada en mi habitación, ya ni siquiera quedaba con mis amigas, sólo quería desaparecer. Los minutos se convertían en horas cuando estaba sola, en mi dolorosa agonía, cada segundo que recordaba su nombre era una herida más que se abría en mi corazón, otro corte más que sangraba desde mis muñecas.

**[TAYUYA]**

A Konan le pasaba algo, todas teníamos certeza aunque ella lo negara. Estaba siempre como ausente, con la mirada perdida, una sonrisa cargada de tristeza era lo único que cruzaba su cara. Le pasaba algo con Nagato, Hinata nos había contado a Anko y a mí que ellos dos ya no intercambiaban ni una palabra y que, por mucho que ella insistiera, Konan fingía que todo estaba bien. Nunca habría llegado a pensar que alguien sería capaz de romper en mil pedazos su corazón de hielo.

**[KONAN]**

Otro día más que pasaba, otra grieta que atravesaba mi corazón. Entré en clase y te vi sonriéndole a quien nunca lo esperé. Hoy ya te lo podrás imaginar, que fue tu error, te convertiste en todo lo que siempre odié. No me mereces, ya lo sé, todo te culpo y jamás lloraré. Intento en vano evitar ahogar mi corazón en una profunda tristeza al verte con otra persona, al ver que tus labios besan los de otra, al ver que tu sonrisa es para otra que no soy yo. ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿Por qué haces esto tan fácilmente? Haces difícil el sonreír porque haces difícil el respirar.

Reaccioné ante el tacto de una mano en mi hombro, y la voz preocupada de mi amiga.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-No, no estoy bien, nada está bien y nunca lo ha estado - dije casi para mí misma - Me voy a casa, me duele... la cabeza.  
Me volteé y salí del instituto, recorriendo en silencio las calles otoñales a la mayor velocidad posible, mientras este dolor me carcomía por dentro, este nudo en la garganta por contener mis lágrimas no me dejaba emitir ni un sonido, me sentía morir al recordar la visión de Nagato besando a Sakura.

Entré en mi casa vacía, directamente fui a recoger la rosa azul ya casi marchitándose, al igual que mi corazón. Caminé otra vez las calles inundadas de nostalgia, sin apartar la vista del suelo, hasta llegar a la fachada de su casa. Dejé caer la flor muerta en el suelo justo delante de su puerta, mirándola caer lentamente hasta parar al llegar al suelo. Descargué mi ira pisoteando la rosa, hasta dejar los pétalos esparcidos y hechos pedazos.

Volviendo de nuevo hacia mi casa en una desesperada búsqueda de soledad, me lo encontré calle abajo. No estaba segura de si él en realidad estaba allí o mis ganas de morir me habían vuelto demente. Con la mirada cargada de dolorosa rabia, fui hasta él con paso firme, dispuesta a plantarle cara a mi ahora peor enemigo. Ya enfrente de él, apenas nos separaba medio metro, miré en sus ojos ausentes y vacíos de sentimiento.  
-¿Por qué me haces esto?


	9. Capítulo IX

**† Capítulo IX †**

Mi voz sonó rota, haciendo evidentes mis ganas de llorar, cuando yo había pretendido hablar con esa inexpresividad tan propia de él.  
-¿Hacerte qué? - dijo rompiendo un silencio que se me antojó eterno, su voz carente de sentimiento me mataba en mi fuero interno.  
-Alejarte de mí, destrozarlo todo, arruinar por completo mi vida cuando parecía que realmente podría ser feliz, ¡hacerme pedazos al verte besando a mi peor enemiga! - solté parte de mi rabia en un grito, saltándome las lágrimas en contra de mi voluntad, en ese momento deseaba rodear su cuello con mis manos, hacerle sentir al menos una cuarta parte de mi dolor.  
-¿Qué más te da? Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros - cada palabra suya abría otra profunda herida que nadie podría curar, otra cicatriz imposible de coser.  
-¿Entonces por qué me besaste? Todo lo que pasó aquella noche... ¿no significó nada para ti? - sentía mis palabras quebrarse, este nudo en la garganta difícilmente me dejaba hablar, y cada vez me costaba más respirar.  
Se encogió de hombros y se volteó, alejándose lentamente, yéndose para siempre de mi vida, quizás sin ser consciente de que sus palabras se sintieron como un cuchillo.

Fui a paso acelerado de vuelta a casa, ansiando encerrarme en mi habitación para no volver a salir, ahogar mi corazón en lágrimas a pesar de que me había prometido no llorar, y morir en una lenta agonía, será mejor que el adiós, pues hasta hoy sus recuerdos aún me matan. Lloré hasta quedar completamente vacía y grité hasta que mis pulmones dolieron. Mi corazón late más lento y el dolor crece, ¿acaso merece la pena conocer el amor?

**[NAGATO]**

Dejándola atrás, y con ella todos mis recuerdos, di unos pasos calle arriba antes de girar sobre mis pies para mirarla por última vez, para grabar la última visión de ella en mi mente, pero ya se había marchado. Con las llaves ya encajadas en la puerta de mi casa, reparé en la destrozada flor que yacía en el suelo.

_~Flashback~_  
-Hala, ¿y esto?  
-Ah, la flor. Es que crecen en el patio de la novia de mi hermano, y cogí una porque me recordaba a ti.  
_~Fin flashback~_

-"Mi rosa azul" - abrí la puerta, y entré hasta mi habitación. Mi hermano no estaba en casa, y a mí no me apetecía estar en clase. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho, la había obligado a odiarme, era lo mejor para ella. La odiaba porque estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella. No me merecía, por eso la había hecho alejarse de mí, por eso la había prácticamente matado. Yo me rehusaba a amar, y a ser amado.

Mentiría si dijera que la olvidaré. Todo lo que veo me recuerda a ella, todo lo que soy, pero prefería alejarme, aunque quizás ya fuera demasiado tarde. Conseguiría que me detestara, conseguiría reemplazar su dolor por odio, su triste mirada por sed de venganza, su fingida sonrisa por rencor, y sus lágrimas por odio. No importaba el dolor que me causara hacerlo. Cierro los ojos por un segundo y conozco a un alma frágil, grito para ocultar que estoy solo.

Intento olvidar, matar el tiempo, hacer esto pasar lo más rápido posible, hasta que el sonido del timbre interrumpe mi silencio. Era ya por la tarde, había pasado horas perdido en mi mente. Me levanté pesadamente, no tenía fuerzas, y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.  
-¡Nagatooooo...!  
-Ah, hola, Sakura - dije intentando quitármela de encima - ¿Habíamos quedado o algo?  
-Noo, pero se me ocurrió venir a hacerte compañía - ¿y a ti quién te dice que yo no esté mejor solo? Entró hasta el recibidor y entonces cerré la puerta, respirando profundo y pausado para no echarla a patadas de un momento a otro - Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu habitación?  
-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? Digoo... por aquí.

Fui delante de ella hasta mi cuarto, intentando soportar su presencia y el chirriante sonido de su voz.  
-Aah... - dijo mirando con desprecio mis pósters de Bring Me The Horizon y de The Juliet Massacre - Esa mierda de grupos parecen perros cuando cantan, no sabes lo terrible que era que a esa zorra de Konan le gustaran.  
-Si viniste a criticar mis gustos musicales, ahí está la puerta - la muy hija de la gran puta, como me pusiera yo a decir lo que parecían los grupos para niñas de cinco años que ella escuchaba...  
-Bueeeno, lo siento - con desprecio en su voz, se sentó sobre mi cama. Luego tendría que quemar las sábanas - ¿Qué hacemos?  
Me cogió de la mano, acercándome y recostándome encima de ella a medida que se iba echando en mi cama. Cerré fuertemente los ojos e intenté evadirme en mi mente. Esta sería la peor experiencia de mi vida, e iba para largo.

Debía fingir, por mucho que me costara; así que le dejé llevar la iniciativa, mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando como para prestarle atención a aquella que ahora era mi novia. Sin poder evitarlo por mucho que lo intentara, no dejaba de imaginar que las manos que ahora me acariciaban y los labios que me besaban eran los de Konan. Era inútil tratar de olvidarla, había calado muy profundo en mi interior, me sentía morir cada segundo que no pasaba a su lado.

Cuando me di cuenta, ambos estábamos desnudos sobre mi cama. Abrí lentamente los ojos, y pude ver a Sakura besándome, tocándome por todo el cuerpo. En ese momento, deseé que Konan fuera la que estuviera acostada debajo de mí, la que estuviera sobre mi cama, la que estuviera tan cerca de mi ser. Mis ojos se llenaron de rabia, quería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible. Sin perder más tiempo, la penetré con fuerza, tratando de imaginar que era a Konan a quien lo hacía. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía comparar a una puta con la chica de la que estaba enamorado, no podía comparar a nadie con mi rosa azul. Llenando mi mente con imágenes de Konan, me corrí dentro de Sakura, antes de que ella hubiera llegado al orgasmo, y salí de dentro de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo sentándose en la cama cuando yo estaba ya volviendo a vestirme - Oye, ¿ya está? ¿Nada más? ¿...Me oyes? - se puso enfrente de mí, con el ceño fruncido.  
-Sí, Sakura, desgraciadamente sí te oigo.  
-¿¡Cómo que "desgraciadamente"! ¡Se supone que eres mi novio y que, como tal, deberías hacerme caso!  
-Lo siento, pero es que quiero a Konan. Y vístete, por dios.  
-¿¡A Konan! ¡Pero si es fea y no tiene gusto para vestir y no tiene amigos y aún por encima de ser horrible es un putón! - no pude evitar reírme, se estaba describiendo a sí misma.  
-Por favor, no la confundas contigo. Una vez pisé mierda, y la embarré en la hierba, y la forma que quedó parecía tu cara.  
-¿Ah, sí? Pues bien que te serví para follar...  
-Creo que no hace falta que diga en quién estaba pensando entonces.  
-¡Pues si la quieres a ella, vete con ella y a mí déjame en paz!

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de mi casa dando un portazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que la dejara en paz cuando había sido ella misma la que me había rogado que saliera con ella? Salí al exterior y volví a ver la rosa azul hecha pedazos. Sin saber por qué, la recogí y metí en un vaso con agua lo que quedaba de ella. Había sido un estúpido y un egoísta. Tenía que encontrar una excusa, cualquier cosa que me permitiera volver a verla y poder hablarle. Le debía una disculpa, era inútil olvidarla, sin ella ya nada era igual, había tirado por la borda la vida de ambos, y todo por una paranoia de mi mente.

Extraño su forma de hablar, las noches son más frías en la cruda soledad, su ausencia me envenena el alma, me duele respirar porque ella ya no está. Mis ojos están sangrando por una vista suya, esta noche estoy soñando todas las cosas que hemos pasado. Me siento solo, también, más que nunca. Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de cambiar un error del pasado, en este momento ella estaría entre mis brazos.

**[KONAN]**

Todo parecía haber sido una mentira, una mentira torcida inocentemente. En mi mundo ya nada era real, hiciste que aprendiera a odiarte, odiarte por inflingirme tanto dolor, odiarte por hacerme detestarme a mí misma cuando hoy todavía deseo que seas feliz. A pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, sigo extrañando tu mirada; pero no vuelvas a mí jamás, ya lo has hecho pedazos todo una vez y no voy a permitir que se repita, mi corazón no será roto una segunda vez.

Me siento enferma, débil, no volveré al instituto durante un tiempo, sólo quiero encerrarme en mí misma, ahora el silencio es mi mejor amigo y mi única compañía. No quiero mirar hacia la luz, quiero escapar de esta oscuridad. Esperando en silencio, nadie entiende mi tormento. No sé si estoy muerta o si hay dolor, no sé si te tengo en mi corazón, no sé si aún te quiero o sólo te guardo rencor.

Las lágrimas se han convertido en insomnio, las noches se vuelven eternas en mi triste soledad. Esta noche todo es gris, no hay estrellas, sólo una luna sin color. El sol se oculta ya, la luna comienza a brillar, las horas pasan lentamente... atrapada en mi oscuridad.


	10. Capítulo X

**† Capítulo X †**

**[NAGATO]**

Antes de irme a dormir, encendí el ordenador para conectarme al messenger, decepcionándome al ver que ella estaba desconectada.  
_Nagato_: Hinata, ¿puedes quedar mañana? Quiero hablar contigo.  
_Hinata_: Sí, bueno. ¿Pero a qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa con Konan? Mira que como sea culpa tuya que esté así... ¬¬"  
_Nagato_: Justo de eso quería hablarte. ¿A las seis en el pub?  
_Hinata_: Vaaale.

Esperé ansioso que las horas pasaran hasta el momento en el que iba a hablarle sinceramente a la mejor amiga de Konan, ella quizás podría ayudarme. Hoy no había asistido a clase, dijera a Hinata que se encontraba mal; y en su ausencia, los minutos parecían días. Poco después de que mi hermano hubiera abierto el pub, llegó Hinata, y ambos nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, donde nadie más pudiera oír nuestra conversación.  
-¿Quieres algo de beber? - había estado esperando este mismo instante, pero ahora los nervios me empujaban a intentar ganar tiempo.  
-No, gracias. Bueeeno, pues... tú dirás.

-¿Me ayudarías a reconciliarme con Konan? Sé que fui demasiado estúpido y que le hice daño por una gilipollez, pero quiero pedirle perdón...  
-A ver, cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.  
-Pues...bueno, resulta que después de la fiesta de Sakura, en mi coche...  
-¿¡Lo hiciste con ella! - me lanzó una mirada asesina.  
-¡No! Casi, pero no pude porque tenía miedo de hacerle daño, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y, bueno, me enfadé, porque paso de todo lo que sea amor, y pensé que ella no me merecía, y no me merece, y entonces quise que me odiara, y por eso... - se levantó de golpe, sin dejarme terminar de hablar atropelladamente, y me dio un bofetón en la cara.  
-¿¡Pero a ti que te pasa por la cabeza! ¿¡Estás trastornado, eres bipolar, o sólo lo haces por joder! ¡No eres consciente de todo el daño que le has hecho! ¡Que desde aquel día, ella ya no es la que era! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre...!

**[HINATA]**

Interrumpí mi bronca al divisar su cabeza baja y las lágrimas empezando a caerle por las mejillas. Me senté y respiré hondo, intentando calmarme para así dejar de gritarle.  
-Lo... lo siento... Hinata, yo... la amo...  
-Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, sino a ella - le dije suavemente, intentando calmar el ambiente. Clavó en mí una mirada cargada de dolor, pero con un poco de esperanza - Así que, ya sabes, ¡ve a buscarla!  
-S... sí, pero primero deja que te lleve a casa... - se levantó, intentando en vano disimular lo nervioso que estaba.  
-No te preocupes por mí, cojo un bus y ya está. Eso sí, como le vuelvas a hacer daño, tendré que matarte - le sonreí, medio en serio y medio en broma, y volví a casa.

**[NAGATO]**

Subí rápidamente al coche, conduciendo hacia su casa. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, notaba mi pulso temblar y mi corazón golpeándome en el pecho. Entonces divisé un lazo negro bajo la palanca de cambios y lo cogí antes de bajarme del coche delante de la puerta de su casa; probablemente se lo habría olvidado aquella noche, y ya tenía excusa para ir a verla.

Tras una pequeña fracción de tiempo que se me convirtió en una eternidad, y haciendo que mis nervios creciesen, la puerta se abrió y entonces pude verla, ojerosa, envuelta en una bata negro azabache. Sus ojos habían perdido su habitual brillo, irradiaban tristeza y odio.  
-¿Qué quieres? - me dijo inexpresiva.  
-Ah, sí, esto... - le ofrecí el lazo - Te había quedado en mi coche, y tal...  
-Gracias, supongo - tomó el lazo posado en mis manos, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, que yo detuve, y volví a enfrentarme a su fría mirada. Era como si todo hubiera dado un giro: antes era yo el inexpresivo y ella la tímida, pero ahora era justo lo contrario.

-Quiero pedirte perdón.  
-¿Pedirme perdón? - sonrió sin reír - No puedes arreglarlo todo con una palabra, no puedes hacerme olvidar todo por lo que me hiciste pasar - lo que le había hecho pasar, realmente me dolía más a mí que a ella, pero eso sería incapaz de expresarlo.  
Le expliqué lo mismo que le había contado a su amiga, pero todavía no había logrado poner una emoción en su rostro impasible.  
-No soy nada sin ti, sin ti no existo... Este corazón de piedra se hundirá hasta que muera si no me perdonas. Incluso todos los cortes en mis brazos son tan solo una prueba insignificante de lo mucho que te necesito conmigo.

-Lo siento, pero soy incapaz de olvidar todo el daño que me has hecho, y estas heridas jamás podrán ser curadas.  
-Por favor, vuelve conmigo, sé que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor, no te volveré a hacer ni el más mínimo daño, seremos felices juntos...  
-Te quiero, pero este es el adiós - la frialdad de su mirada desapareció para convertirse en compasión, y mostró una sonrisa triste antes de cerrar la puerta.  
-Nunca dejaré de intentarlo - me volteé, conteniendo las lágrimas que ya me hacían la vista borrosa, y volví a casa, dejando mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que se mezclaban con la lluvia.

**[KONAN]**

Me apoyé de espaldas contra la puerta, y me dejé caer sentada lentamente, dejando de nuevo que el dolor fluyese por mis venas. Me duele en el alma, pero no lo puedo evitar; sólo sé que tú me vas a extrañar como yo lo haré, y tal vez encontrarás a alguien más a quien amar. Y es cierto que cada día sin ti es una eternidad, que te necesito más que ayer. No me pidas que te olvide, pero no me pidas que regrese, he tomado mi decisión.

Cansada de huir y esconderme, decidí enfrentarme a mi realidad y salir de mi habitación, mi eterna jaula. Ese sábado cumplía los diecisiete, y mis amigas se habían empeñado en que lo celebrara; aquello siempre me había parecido una idiotez, tener un año más no iba a cambiar el presente para mejor. Mirando por la ventana, observé la lluvia sin cesar de caer. Odio la lluvia, es una de esa infinidad de cosas que me deprimen.

Y ya había llegado el fin de semana, mi fiesta de cumpleaños, como si seguir viva un año más fuera motivo de celebración. Anko quería hacerlo en su nuevo chalet, se había comprado uno hacía dos o tres semanas; era tranquilo, espacioso, y situado cerca de la universidad, "perfecto para el año que viene".

Éramos poca gente: mis tres amigas, Naruto, Kakashi -el profesor de Historia que, por lo visto, estaba saliendo con Anko-, y Kimimaro -el actual novio de Tayuya-... y yo me sentía ligeramente marginada. Me sobresalté al oír sonar el timbre.  
-¡Aquí llegan los demás invitados!  
-¿Qué? Anko, pensaba que éramos sólo nosotros...  
-Es que pensé en invitar a tu clase y a la mía para que hubiera más gente, espero que no te parezca mal... - dijo levantándose para abrir.  
-Qué va, así no me sentiré marginada entre tanta parejita... - contesté en broma, mirando a mis tres amigas y a sus respectivos novios.  
Vi entrar en el salón en el que estábamos a más de treinta personas, entre las cual Sakura no estaba.  
-No noto la terrible presencia de cierta persona, acompañada del olor a basura en descomposición... - dije a Anko, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-Es que no quiero que los vecinos piensen que tengo el síndrome de diógenes. Además, después del "pequeño incidente" de la bomba fétida, creo que esa no vuelve a pisar ninguna fiesta.

Fueron uno a uno los invitados dándome los regalos, casi todos Cd's y merchansdising de los grupos que tenía escritos en mi perfil del Tuenti. Cuando abrí un regalo que resultaba ser una camiseta de Silverstein, me acordé del concierto -que era dentro de una semana-, y de la entrada que Nagato me había dado. ¿Qué podía y qué debía hacer...? Un grito agudo de Ino me hizo interrumpir mi pre-depresión.  
-¡Escuchadme todos! - gritaba la rubia, de pie encima del sofá, emocionada - ¡Me acaba de llamar la hermana de Sakura! ¡La pelochicle fue a un concierto de Cannibal Corpse porque Sasuke iba a ir, y los metaleros se la cargaron por ir con una camiseta de los Jonas Brothers! [MizzMassacre: un aplauso para los fans de Cannibal Corpse (sensei, te quiero) *-*]

Hinata y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos y empezamos a reírnos; qué forma tan patética de morir... ¿¡a quién -aparte de a ella- se le ocurre ir con una camiseta de los Jonas Brothers a un concierto de Cannibal Corpse! En el justo momento en el que la casa quedó en silencio, se volvió a oír el timbre.  
-¡Voy yoooo! - me levanté y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, pero me quedé petrificada al ver en el recibidor un violín envuelto en una funda con el símbolo de tóxico - ¡...No puede ser!

Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo por la calle nevada, sin importarme los pequeños copos que caían sobre mi pelo. Resbalé y caí, pero volví a levantarme como si nada y retomé mi carrera, dejando caer una lágrima en el manto blanco.  
-¡Nagato...! - grité lo más fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron, y aquella silueta oscura en contraste con el blanco invernal se volteó.  
Cuando no quedaba apenas distancia entre ambos, volví a resbalar, esta vez cayendo en sus brazos. Elevé la mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya, y contemplé su tez blanca, como la nieve. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos para fundirnos en un cálido beso bajo el cielo invernal.


	11. Capítulo XI

**† Capítulo XI †**

Me separé un poco de él, sin dejar de abrazarlo, y entonces contemplé embelesada sus profundos ojos, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Me abrazó fuertemente, haciéndome olvidar por completo el frío exterior, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras yo no era capaz de separar ambas manos de su espalda.  
-Te amo - me susurró al oído - Este mundo no me importa, renunciaría a todo lo que tengo sólo por respirar el mismo aire que tú hasta el día en el que muera.  
Me quedé sin palabras, era demasiado irreal, demasiado perfecto. Lo amaba, quería decírselo, pero las palabras se atragantaban en mi garganta.

-Yo también te amo. No podría afrontar una vida sin ti - dije en un susurro casi inaudible, como si estuviera hablando para mí misma.  
Dejó de apoyarse en mi hombro para volver a fundirnos en un cálido beso, haciéndome olvidar todo lo de nuestro alrededor, como si nada más existiera, solos bajo el cielo nevando. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, despertándome de mi ensoñación al rozar mis heladas manos con las suyas, cálidas.  
-Será mejor que volvamos, sería algo patético perderme mi propia fiesta - rompí el silencio sin elevar el tono de voz, sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Asintió con la cabeza, aún conservando su sonrisa, y caminamos abrazados luchando contra el frío.

Abriendo la puerta de casa de Anko, volví a ver el violín de Nagato, en el mismo lugar donde él lo había dejado. Lo tomé con sumo cuidado, y se lo ofrecí.  
-Es para ti, ya te dije que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo.  
-No quiero que renuncies a nada por mí, siempre me quedaré contigo.  
-Pero yo quiero que te lo quedes, es tu regalo de cumpleaños - sonrió y me besó en la frente, presionando sus labios contra mi flequillo. Tomé su mano y me dispuse a ir hacia el salón, pero él me detuvo - Espera un momento. Abre la funda del violín.  
Lo posé en el suelo agachándome ante él, y fui lentamente abriendo la cremallera. Sonreí al ver el precioso violín azabache y, encima de sus cuerdas y haciendo contraste con su oscuro color, una rosa azul. Elevé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya. Me coloqué la flor en el pelo y cerré la funda, antes de volver al salón.

Todos se quedaron mirándonos fijamente en el momento en el que entramos donde estaba toda la multitud. Hinata sonrió, y nos preguntó lo que todos se estaban cuestionando:  
-¿Estáis juntos? - Nagato me miró de forma interrogante, haciendo ver que eso estaba en mi mano.  
-Sí - dije, sin conseguir evitar sonreír, no podía ocultar mi felicidad; amaba a Nagato, y él me amaba a mí. Sin quererlo, me sonrojé al escuchar los aplausos de todos.  
-Por si os interesa, la habitación de invitados está allí... - dijo Anko, con un tono insinuante.  
-Bueno, si no os importa... - respondió Nagato tímidamente, pasándome un brazo alrededor de mis caderas - Nos vamos a mi casa, y tal...

Entramos en su casa, sin ni siquiera encender las luces. Pein estaba en el pub, así que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. Me llevó de la mano hasta su habitación, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, sin perder ni un segundo. Me quitó la sudadera y la colgó en el perchero, entonces yo fui a sentarme encima de las sábanas carmesí que cubrían su cama, haciendo que mi falda se subiera ligeramente al cruzar las piernas. Encendió el compact disc para crear ambiente, y vino hacia mí a la vez que comenzaba a sonar la canción "Snuff", de Slipknot.

Se recostó sobre mí, haciéndome quedar acostada, siendo acariciada por las sábanas de terciopelo, admirando desde esta posición todo lo perfecto que él era, su piel estaba hecha del mismo material que mis sueños. Busqué con mis ojos su mirada, clavándose en mí, recorriendo ansiosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo, y en ese momento deseé que fueran sus manos las que lo hicieran. Pasé una de mis manos por su nuca, acariciando su pelo y luego su cuello, lo que le dio un pequeño escalofrío, y entonces me sonrió para luego juntar sus labios con los míos, sutilmente, sólo un roce, que me dejó hambrienta.

Lo miré levantando una ceja con travesura, a lo que él me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Entonces me levantó un poco para poder pasar sus brazos por mi espalda y abrazarme fuertemente.  
-Te amo, y te necesito a mi lado como el aire que respiro, tienes todo lo que soy - me susurró dulcemente, podiéndose notar la sinceridad en sus palabras.  
Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, me puse a sollozar, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando este momento. Lo besé con todo mi corazón, y noté sus lágrimas juntarse con las mías, entonces se separó y miró mis ojos húmedos.  
-No sé si lo que estoy haciendo lo correcto, me estoy atando a ti y si alguna vez te perdiera, no podría soportarlo, me quitaría la vida - cada palabra suya se quedaba grabada en mi mente, como uno de esos recuerdos que duran por toda la vida.  
Los susurros se convierten en gritos, los gritos se convierten en lágrimas, tus lágrimas se convirtieron en risas, llevando nuestros temores. Besó mis lágrimas para luego hacerme notar el tacto de sus suaves labios en mi cuello, subiendo de nuevo hasta mi boca, fundiéndonos en un beso cargado de sentimiento, podía saber de primera mano que él sentía por mí lo mismo que yo sentía por él.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, volvió a recostarme en su cama, y se puso a mis pies, quitándome las Converse y los calcetines altos a rayas moradas y negras. Pasó ambas manos por mis muslos para bajarme y quitarme los calcetines, quedándose durante unos segundos mirando mis piernas, y luego subiendo su mirada hasta mis labios, a los que volvió para estar vez morderme suavemente, haciendo chocar sus piercings con el mío, haciéndome notar una extraña pero agradable sensación. Se separó un poco de mis labios para sonreírme con travesura, con una mirada hambrienta, al igual que la mía. Pasó una de sus manos por mi escote, acariciándome, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente para no perderse ni una expresión en mi cara.

Aún con sus ojos clavados en mí, se levantó para quitarse su sudadera de Slipknot [MizzMassacre: sí, voy a acabar por quemar esa sudadera, Alex, tenías razón] y dejarla tirada en el suelo, al igual que sus Vans a cuadros, y luego volvió a colocarse sobre mí, que pasé los brazos por su espalda y lo despojé de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su pecho perfecto. Me besó con deseo, rozando mi lengua con la suya, mientras sus dos manos me iban quitando la camiseta, y colándose por dentro de mi sujetador, acariciándome con pasión. Bajé ambas manos hasta su trasero, para bajarle los pantalones, dejándolo tan sólo en ropa interior. Miré hacia abajo, pudiendo ver el bulto marcándose en sus boxers. Quería atarlo a la cama, violarlo, y luego comérmelo, sí, ansiaba comerle la boca, y lo que no era la boca también.

Colé ambas manos por dentro de sus boxers, acariciándole su trasero perfecto, agarrándolo con fuerza y arañándolo, a la vez que en cada momento que pasaba, más anhelaba pasar las manos a la parte de delante. Cuando me di cuenta, noté sus dientes clavándose con fuerza en uno de mis pechos, hasta hacerme gritar, de dolor y de placer. Me miró a los ojos y yo le sonreí, y entonces lamió la sangre que me había hecho al morderme. Desabrochó mi sujetador y entonces comenzó a lamerme los pechos, no podía más, así que metí una de mis manos por dentro de mi ropa interior. Al percatarse él de lo que yo estaba haciendo, se levantó un poco y me bajó la falda y el tanga a la vez, dejándome completamente desnuda a su merced.

Volvió una de sus manos hacia mi sexo mientras con la otra se tocaba a sí mismo por dentro de los boxers. Acariciaba mi clítoris alternando velocidad, intensidad y dirección, me estaba volviendo loca. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, clavaba mis uñas en sus hombros intentando no gemir fuertemente. Le agarré la mano con la que me estaba masturbando para que me metiera el dedo, y entonces noté su otra mano siguiendo acariciando mi clítoris, a cada roce de sus dedos, me sentía arder, me mordía el labio para no gritar. Entonces, empecé a sentirme arder, una oleada de calor inundó todo mi cuerpo, quemaba, y poco después noté el orgasmo, momento en el que no pude evitar gemir, por mucho que me tapase la boca con una mano. Sacó el dedo de dentro de mí y se lo llevó a la boca, lujuriosamente, dejándome hambrienta.

Tomé el control colocándome sobre él, y entonces me deshice de la cinta que tenía en el pelo para atar sus muñecas al cabecero de la cama; era todo mío. Lo besé en la boca apasionadamente mientras mis manos acariciaban su pecho, y entonces fui hasta su cuello para succionar y dejarle una marca morada, que lo hizo gemir. Tras una mirada traviesa, bajé mis labios hasta su miembro, y besé la punta, oyendo a Nagato suspirar. Comencé a lamer toda su longitud, al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba, y luego me lo metí hasta la garganta, aumentando el ritmo hasta que llegó a su máximo.

Me limpié el labio y me senté en sus piernas, y él volvió a besarme, haciéndome sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que me molestaban cuando estaba cerca de él. Cada roce con su piel me excitaba más, cada visión de su cuerpo era lo más lujurioso que alguna vez me podría haber imaginado. Lo desaté del cabecero y lo recosté en la cama, posicionándome sobre él, haciendo notar la presión de su sexo contra el mío.  
-Nooooo, nononono - me sostuvo por las caderas para apartarme, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? - Aún es pronto, vamos demasiado rápido, quiero que esto dure, y no hacerlo ya la primera vez que pasemos una noche juntos...  
-Okidoki - dije, levantándome tras haberle besado la mejilla - No pasa nada.

-Lo siento...  
-No importa, tienes razón - no dejé de sonreírle, y me acosté de lado en su cama.  
-Yo voy un momento al baño y ya vengo, puedes dormir ya si quieres - su mirada cariñosa me derretía, era tan mono...  
-Noo, espero a que vuelvas - me besó ligeramente y entró en el cuarto de baño.  
Cerré los ojos por un momento y supongo que me quedé dormida al instante, lo siguiente que recuerdo es abrir los ojos y encontrarme tapada con su sudadera de Slipknot [MizzMassacre: ¡la voy a quemar!], y con él durmiendo a mi lado. Lo abracé, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, y volví a quedarme dormida.


	12. Capítulo XII

**† Capítulo XII †**

**[NAGATO]**

Desperté con los primeros rayos del sol colándose por la ventana. Me froté los ojos, molesto por la claridad, y entonces recordé que ella estaba yaciendo a mi lado. Dirigí a ella mi mirada y pude verla dormir tranquilamente, era demasiado adorable como para que yo fuera capaz de despertarla. Abrí las cortinas y reparé en la calle nevada, el sol derritiendo la nieve, que formaba pequeños ríos de agua atravesando la ciudad. Me levanté intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y entré en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha.

Ya duchado y vestido, me dirigí a la cocina para traer el desayuno a la habitación. Al pasar por la sala de estar, me encontré con mi hermano sentado en el sofá viendo uno de esos aburridos programas que echan por las mañanas, y me saludó con la mano al verme.  
-¿Qué tal?  
-Bien, y baja un poco el volumen de la televisión, que no quiero que despiertes a Konan - dije, sentándome a su lado. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de desconcierto; supe al instante lo que estaba pensando entonces - Sí, está durmiendo en mi habitación.  
-Pobres sábanas, con lo malas que son de quitar las manchas blancas... - sonrió con cara traviesa. Lo miré levantando una ceja con cara como de "cállate", y él cambió de tema - Bueeeno, ¿te enteraste de que la palmó la pelochicle de tu instituto?  
-¿¡Qué dices! - exclamé con asombro.  
-Sí, resulta que fue al concierto de Cannibal Corpse con una camiseta de los Jonas Gays, y un grupo de metaleros, al verla, la masacraron y luego se la comieron. Me gustaría haber estado lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para ver el espectáculo.  
-La ostia, sí que hay que tener estómago para comerse a la chavala esa...

_~Flashback~_  
Sakura acababa de entrar en el recinto en el que sería el concierto de Cannibal Corpse, siguió a Sasuke hasta que le taparon el paso.  
-Osea, apártate, cara de zombie - el chico se giró, con desprecio en su mirada, y la repasó con la mirada, haciendo una mueca de asco al divisar la camiseta rosa con una foto de los Jonas Brothers.  
-¿¡Cómo te pueden gustar los Jonas Brothers y Cannibal Corpse a la vez!  
-Qué dicees, a mí no me gusta Cannibal-lo-que-sea, es una mierda y sus fans son unos animales, si vine es para ligarme a un chico que tiene el cerebro lavado con esa asquerosidad que vosotros llamáis música, que sólo saben gritar y decir tonterías.  
Un grupo de diez personas que estaban a su alrededor se voltearon cara a la pelirrosa, con la mirada cargada de odio, y uno de ellos le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó tirada en el suelo.  
-¿¡Qué haceees, estúpido! ¡Ten más cuidado!  
Todos los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a golpearla y pisotearla, haciéndola sangrar por el labio al habérselo roto. Uno de ellos cogió una barra metálica del suelo y volvió a golpearle la cabeza, esta vez dejándola inconsciente, mientras los demás la apuñalaban con navajas, dejando un charco de sangre y el cuerpo de la chica inerte. La hicieron pedazos para después comerla, y luego la vomitaron y uno de ellos encendió una cerilla que dejó caer encima del vómito, quemando la mayoría de los restos que quedaban de Sakura Haruno [MizzMassacre: qué asco, pero agradeced que no menciono nada de "I cum blood" xD]  
_~Fin flashback~_

Mi hermano se rió y entonces me levanté del sofá para ir ya a preparar el desayuno: té, pastas y chocolatinas. Lo llevé todo en una bandeja de vuelta a mi cuarto y, al abrir la puerta, me la encontré sentada en la cama, vestida sólo con mi sudadera de Slipknot, que le llegaba poco más abajo de los muslos.  
-Buenos díaaas - me dijo con una sonrisa, con voz somnolienta.  
-¿Te despertó la televisión? - dejé la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y me senté a su lado.  
-Nooo, fue por la claridad... - sonreí y la besé dulcemente.  
-Ahí tienes el desayuno, cuando quieras.  
-Uhm, quédate un poquito en cama conmigo, porfaaaa... - pasó los brazos por alrededor de mi cuello y me hizo acostarme a su lado.

La miré de arriba a abajo, admirando ese cuerpo que me volvía loco y me hacía perder toda mi impasibilidad. Rocé una de sus piernas con mi mano, empecé a acariciarla, desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, notando el aumento de calor en su piel. Clavé la mirada en la cremallera de la sudadera, medio bajada, dejando entrever sus pechos. Mi mano llegó hasta su sexo, caliente y húmedo, y notaba que los pantalones se me iban a romper de un momento a otro. Tuve que morderme el labio; me estaba poniendo caliente, muy caliente.

**[KONAN]**

Se levantó y se sentó delante de mí, para empezar de nuevo a tocar mi sexo con suaves caricias que se fueron intensificando al mismo ritmo que mi respiración aumentaba de velocidad e irregularidad. Me quedé recostada mirando hacia abajo para no perderme ninguno de sus movimientos, ver todo lo que me estaba haciendo me excitaba más y más. Pasó la otra mano por dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciarse sin dejar de tocarme, me iba a morir allí mismo.

Sacó la mano de dentro de sus pantalones y colocó ambas en mis caderas, para después hundir su cabeza entre mis piernas, acariciando mi clítoris con su lengua, jugueteando con ella y dejándome sin respiración. Agarré sus hombros con fuerza, mientras él introducía su lengua en mi interior, haciéndome tener que ahogar un gemido. No paró hasta que me sentí arder y llegué al orgasmo, teniendo que taparme la boca con una mano para evitar gritar.

Vino hasta mis labios para besarme, aún con un hilo de saliva cayendo por su labio inferior. Le sonreí y lo senté en la cama. Me puse de rodillas ante él y le bajé los pantalones y los boxers, quería darle el mismo placer. Me miró excitado y yo le sonreí inocentemente, para después posar mis labios en su miembro palpitante. Comencé por lamer la punta mientras mis manos acariciaban toda su longitud. Me hizo mirarle tomando mi cara con sus dos manos.  
-Cariño, no puedo más - me dijo en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio.  
Volví a sonreírle antes de introducir su miembro de golpe hasta mi garganta, aumentando el ritmo hasta que llegó a su máximo y saboreé su esencia.

Le subí los pantalones y los boxers y me eché en la cama a su lado, abrazándolo.  
-Te amo - le susurré al oído, rozando mis labios con su oreja.  
-Yo también te amo, mi rosa azul - me besó con cariño la mejilla.

Pasada la semana entera con impaciencia, al fin volvió el fin de semana; ese sábado era el concierto de Silverstein, y iba a ser en la capital, así que iría con Nagato en su coche, nos llevaría unas horas llegar. Esa misma mañana, justo después de desayunar, ya vestida y duchada, me dirigí a paso ligero hacia su casa, emocionada, con Silverstein resonando en mis auriculares a todo volumen; la noche anterior había estado repasando todas sus canciones para hoy en el concierto cantarlas a voz en grito.

Llegué a su casa y lo vi esperándome ya en el exterior, apoyado en la puerta.  
-Te vas a morir de frío - le dije cariñosamente; la nieve había desaparecido, pero el frío persistía.  
-Qué va, no si te tengo a mi lado - me abrazó por la cintura para así fundirnos en un cálido beso, justo antes de subirnos al coche.  
Encendió la calefacción y, antes de arrancar, puso en el compact disc del coche un Cd de Silverstein. Sonreí al verlo inundando mi mente al escuchar las letras de aquella canción.

"_Today I lie down deep in slumber, feelings are falling downward, I want to forget._  
_Waking up, I hear the way your voice sounds, my heart starts to pound now to the rhythm of yours._  
_You're so angelic, your words so symphonic, attach your lips to my soul, eat this sorrow away._  
_How am I so lucky? I found you._

_Sometimes I feel like I'm still dreaming, it seems like everyday you're always on my mind._  
_This is how we stay, so connected, so connected over space and time._

_When we talk about all my old drama, you look at me and wonder how I'm not insane._  
_Every week the days seem to get longer, but you know our love gets stronger with every word we say, stronger every day._  
_You know I would do anything for you._

_If you are feeling down, you know I feel it now._  
_We give each other strength to make it through the darkness._  
_You take me to a place, I never want to leave._  
_I'm in my deepest dream, I don't ever want to wake up._  
_I'll fight till I die, I won't say goodbye, and I won't let this pass me by._

_Let's run away, run away, run away now._  
_Let's go away, go away to some place safe._  
_I want it all, now I want everything._"

Ahora me encontraba ya en el concierto, rodeada de gente, en primera fila abrazada a Nagato mientras ambos gritábamos cada canción de Silverstein cantaban. La última canción fue "My heroine", momento en el que volví mis ojos a la mirada gris que me miraba cariñosamente. Le sonreí, recordando la primera vez que habíamos entablado una conversación, y él me besó la frente al encontrarse con mi sonrisa. Cada una de las canciones me recordaba a él de una manera u otra, era ya imposible intentar borrarlo de mi mente, él era todo lo que soy. Estoy viviendo en un sueño desde que estaba junto a mí, deseándolo simplemente para poder ser feliz.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**† Capítulo XIII †**

**[NAGATO]**

Tras el concierto, volvíamos a encontrarnos sentados en mi coche, ahora de camino hacia el hotel en el que había reservado una noche. Estaba cansado de saltar y cantar a voz en grito, pero igualmente estaba ilusionado porque al fin iba a pasar una noche a solas con ella, podíamos tomarnos el tiempo que quisiéramos. Ella quería hacerlo, y yo lo ansiaba sentirla más y más cerca de mí.

Bajamos del coche, aparcado justo delante de la puerta del hotel, y la llevé en brazos hasta la habitación, poniéndola la excusa de que seguramente le dolían los pies por haber estado dos horas seguidas de pie. La bajé justo al llegar a la habitación, y me miró fijamente, siempre con su eterna sonrisa. Me dio un cálido abrazo y un suave beso en los labios, antes de dejar el bolso sobre una silla. Cerré la puerta mientras ella avanzaba más hacia el interior del cuarto. No soportaba un minuto más a esta distancia de ella, odiaba todo el espacio que nos separaba, por muy insignificante que fuera. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, que seguía de espaldas a mí. La abracé por atrás y ella giró la cabeza, para poder quedarse mirándome de reojo, todavía sin abandonar su sonrisa, esta vez traviesa. Acerqué mis labios a su cuello, podía oler su perfume, olía como las rosas, ella era mi rosa azul. Rocé su cuello con mis labios, y comencé a recorrerlo lentamente, mientras sus manos agarraban despacio las mías, que ahora abrazaban su cintura.

Se volteó lentamente, y me acarició la cara al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando a mí más cada vez, sus labios y los míos comenzaban a estar cada vez más cerca los unos de los del otro, y nuestras respiraciones se juntaron al igual que nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban. Bajé lentamente mis manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero, y la atraje más a mí, y ella empezó a acariciarme la espalda por debajo de mi camiseta. Nuestros cuerpos se pegaban cada vez más el uno al otro, tomaban más calor a medida que los besos y caricias tomaban más intensidad.

Me estaba volviendo loco, no había manera de evitarlo, ella era la única que podía hacerme sentir las cosas que sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Quería hacerla mía, no podía aguantar ni un día más, ya había esperado demasiado. Al mismo tiempo que seguíamos besándonos y acariciándonos, la fui empujando lentamente hacia la cama. La acosté y yo me situé encima de ella, quedándome quieto por unos instantes contemplando a la chica que en ese mismo momento tenía a mi merced, sonrojada y con cara de deseo, ella era incluso mejor que mis sueños. Elevé la mirada para perderme en sus profundos ojos azules, que me miraban hambrientos, con deseo. Sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío, volviendo a comenzar con aquellos besos apasionados y aquellas caricias que me hacían perder el control.

Recorría con mis manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, notaba cada roce de su cuerpo con el mío, los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más fuertes. Volví a quedarme mirándola fijamente, sus lindos ojos azules, su brillante cabello azul, esos labios que tan loco me volvían, ese cuello que ansiaba morder, su escote, sus brazos, sus kilométricas piernas... Volví la mirada a sus ojos, la excitación se notaba en su mirada, sabía que en su interior me estaba pidiendo que llegara más lejos. Me perdí en sus ojos, incapaz de separar la mirada, incapaz de evitar su fija mirada en mí.

Sus manos bajaron de mi espalda a mi trasero, aún sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, con esa mirada lujuriosa y tierna al mismo tiempo, y empecé a sentir cómo me iba lentamente bajando los pantalones, acariciando mi trasero, apretándome más contra ella, lo que me hizo soltar un leve gemido ante el roce. Me separé de encima de ella lentamente, intentando no perder el control, y ella se fue incorporando a medida que yo lo hacía. Pasé mis manos por su trasero, atrayéndola a mí, y la senté en mis piernas mientras le iba quitando la camiseta, lo mismo que ella hacía conmigo.

Me sostuvo por los hombros, casi clavándome las uñas, mientras me miraba y se mordía el labio. Bajé la mirada desde sus ojos hasta sus pechos, y así me quedé hasta que noté sus dientes clavándose en mi cuello, hasta hacerme sangrar, pero eso sólo conseguía excitarme cada vez más. Pasé ambas manos por su espalda, acariciándola, hasta llegar a su sujetador. Se lo desabroché, y luego se lo quité, admirando sus pechos perfectos. Bajé la cabeza y comencé a besarlos, lamerlos, morderlos suavemente, al mismo tiempo que notaba su respiración más agitada, y sus gemidos ahogados.

Me separé un poco de ella, y la empujé con suavidad para volver a hacerla recostarse en la cama, sin separar mi cuerpo del suyo. Incorporándome, mi mirada fue bajando hasta dar con su falda, que bajé lentamente mientras ella estaba quieta y se dejaba hacer. Vacilé un poco antes de quitarle el tanga, quería comérselo todo. Se lo saqué lentamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra comencé a acariciarla, viendo su pecho subir y bajar cada vez con más rapidez, oía su respiración entrecortada y sus gemidos, que me daban más calor. Volví a recostarme sobre ella para besarla en la boca, y noté sus manos pasando por dentro de mis boxers para acariciarme, con más intensidad cuando me los bajó.

Comenzó a incorporarse, con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, notar su piel rozarse con la mía me hizo suspirar. Se situó encima de mí, y sus labios mordían mi cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban mi pecho. Sus labios recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, bajaron desde mi cuello hasta mi miembro, sólo un roce me hizo tener que ahogar un gemido. Besaba, lamía, succionaba toda mi longitud, hasta que no pude más y exploté. En ese momento, ella se incorporó un poco, miró mi expresión excitada y sonrió.

La empujé contra la pared, dejándola sentada en la cama, y fui directamente hacia su sexo, cálido y húmedo, sabía que era lo que ella quería, y sus gemidos a medida que iba introduciendo mi lengua dentro de ella, me excitaban todavía más. Su espalda se arqueó cuando llegó al orgasmo, y clavó sus uñas en mis hombros. Entonces volvió a recostarse y me atrajo hacia sí pasando sus brazos por alrededor de mi cintura, me dio un tierno y largo beso al mismo tiempo que me hacía acercarme más y más, hasta que mi miembro rozó su sexo.  
-Te amo, y quiero que me hagas el amor - me dijo mirándome a los ojos, era una mirada sincera y lujuriosa, y yo ansiaba hacérselo, pero en el fondo estaba asustado, tenía miedo de hacerle daño.  
-¿Estás segura? - asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar sus manos de mis caderas, y entonces la penetré lentamente, intentando no hacerle daño - ¿Te duele?  
-No, sigue, más al fondo - dijo casi sin respiración.  
Cuando ya estaba completamente dentro de ella, comencé a un ritmo lento para no lastimarla, pero fui aumentando el ritmo cada vez más, nuestros gemidos llenaban la habitación y, tras unos minutos, llegó al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda, juntando más su cuerpo con el mío, y contrayéndose conmigo dentro, lo que me hizo llegar a mi máximo.

Salí de dentro de ella y le sonreí, sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos, viendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor brillar en su pálida piel. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y volvió a mis labios a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo, ambos queríamos más y más. Se acostó encima de mí mientras yo acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras mi cuerpo rozaba el suyo. Me levanté todavía abrazándola, para entonces pegar su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, y así poder acariciar mejor su cuello, sus pechos, su barriga, su sexo, sus piernas... No podía evitar gemir cada vez que mi miembro rozaba su entrepierna caliente y húmeda, era demasiado excitante, ella era demasiado excitante. Al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba, comencé a succionar su cuello hasta dejarle una notable marca morada.

Ella comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo, y entonces sus dientes empezaron a morder con cuidado uno de mis pezones, hasta hacerme gemir. Se levantó y me sonrió con cara de niña inocente, pero el deseo se notaba en su expresión. Delante de mí, se colocó a cuatro patas, y fui penetrándola lentamente, mientras una de mis manos jugaba con su clítoris y la otra agarraba con fuerza su trasero perfecto. Los gemidos de ambos aumentaron a medida que la embestía con más fuerza, hasta que yo me fui aún dentro de ella, y ella en mi mano. Me llevé la mano a la boca, saboreando su esencia, y ella se volteó para darme un último y cálido beso.

Se incorporó para volver a ponerse el tanga y mi camiseta de Silverstein. Yo me levanté para volver a ponerme los boxers, y cuando me fui a acostar, ella estaba ya metida en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y mirándome de esa manera de la que sólo ella me miraba. Me acosté a su lado y la abracé.  
-Te amo y siempre lo haré, lo eres todo para mí, nada que no seas tú me importa, mi preciosa rosa azul - la besé en la frente, y ella se durmió apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho. Me quedé durante unos minutos viéndola dormir, escuchando su respiración, asombrado de cómo me las arreglé para caer locamente enamorado de ella. Le acaricié el pelo y pasé los brazos alrededor de su espalda, para justo cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormido.

**[KONAN]**

Amanecí abrazada a él, envuelta en su camiseta que todavía olía a su colonia. Había sido todo tan perfecto que no me lo podía creer, ninguno de mis sueños más perfectos se podían comparar a lo que era estar a su lado. Lo vi lentamente abrir los ojos, tapándose de la claridad con una mano.  
-Buenos díaaas - le dije con un beso en la mejilla. No articuló palabra, solamente me abrazó con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo, no había lugar en el que prefiriese estar que entre sus brazos.

* * *

**† Epílogo †**

Unas horas después ya volvíamos a estar en su coche, mirando el paisaje invernal, recordando la primera vez que nos besamos estando en su coche, y recordando el beso de reconciliación bajo la nieve. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba empezando a nevar, pequeños copos de nieve caían grácilmente y resbalaban sobre el empañado parabrisas. Nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos y sonreímos al mismo tiempo, tenía casi la certeza de que en ese momento habíamos estado recordando lo mismo, pero ahora no tenía sentido dar paso a la nostalgia, el mismo presente era incluso más perfecto que el pasado. Supe que en él había encontrado incluso más de lo que podía soñar. Una eternidad te guardaré en mi corazón.

* * *

_¡Fin! Espero que os haya gustado a los pocos que me leéis, y que dejéis vuestra opinión en los reviews. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, aparte de que este fanfic surgió de la parte en la que están en el coche de Nagato tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura; fue una imagen que vino hace tiempo a mi mente y a partir de ella salió este fic. En cuanto a los comentarios míos sobre la sudadera de Slipknot, el odio no es propiamente a Slipknot, sino al propietario de dicha sudadera en la vida real. He de reconocer que le he cogido manía a este fic, inspiré demasiado al personaje de Nagato en una persona, y toda la "parte mala" (oséase, en la que Nagato se aleja de Konan, y bla bla bla), se ha hecho realidad para mí, pero sin un final feliz. Los que hayáis leído este mismo fic hace unos meses, os habréis dado cuenta de que he juntado el Spoiler y el Prólogo con el Capítulo I, y el Epílogo con el Capítulo XIII, sólo para que quedara... digamos "más estético". Un saludo, MizzMassacre._


End file.
